


Honey Funny Bunny

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drama, M/M, Playboy AU, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho never expected to become a play-bunny in CEO Shim Changmin's mansion, and become Changmin's favorite bunny. What started out as a (semi)professional relationship quickly becomes something more intense, tender, and exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landing the job

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chaptered AU! :)

 (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile) [TONI_LUV ](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/))

 

 

 

Ever since Yunho was a child, he loved entertaining people. He knew that as an adult, he would be part of the entertainment industry in some way.

 

Never did he expect to find himself at the Playboy mansion, in a long line of men and women, waiting to audition for a play-bunny position.

 

It was a joke. All of it. He was dared to do this by his friend, Hojun. Yunho's auditions to become a singer and actor have not been working out so well. Hojun, in a drunken stupor one night, suggested Yunho become a play-bunny.

 

Yuno remembered laughing hysterically and punching Hojun on the arm. "You're crazy! I don't have the body for that...plus, I don't have the guts to take my clothes off in front of a camera and please a bunch of perverted men and women!"

 

Hojun had sniggered. "But you look like a bunny." Then with a sly tone, his friend added, "I _dare_ you!"

 

And that was that. Here he was, auditioning to become some sex bunny. Yunho shook his head, reprimanding himself for never failing to back down from a challenge.

 

The front door of the mansion suddenly burst open and a tall man in a sleek, violet suit and Gucchi sunglasses strolled in. Yunho's breath was stolen from his lungs.

 

This man, even with his eyes hidden behind those stylish glasses, was the most attractive man Yunho had ever seen. With the smoothest skin, the widest lips, and the leanest body. The man could be a model...maybe he was one of the famous bunnies. He couldn't possibly be the CEO; he looked way too young!

 

Yunho stared, jaw slacked as the man walked up the line, severely scrutinizing each man and woman. Yunho quickly glanced down at his plain old jeans, gray knitted sweater, and tennis shoes, then nervously waited for judgment and, no doubt, impending rejection.

 

When the man halted in front of him, something he hadn't done to the other people in line, Yunho gulped but held the man's steady gaze with his own unfaltering one.

 

"You," the most melodious command came out of the male in front of him. "Come with me."

 

Yunho looked over his shoulder. No one was there. Mr. Gorgeous must be talking to him.

 

"Okay, sir."

 

In response, the man smiled. Yunho heard the female next to him sigh longingly. He couldn't blame her. Mr. Gorgeous had a killer smile that highlighted a set of straight, perfect teeth and equally killer high cheekbones.

 

The man spun around and walked away, expecting Yunho to follow. Yunho looked over at the envious pairs of eyes around him, then followed the man further into the mansion with a nervous churn in his gut.

 

The mansion's interior reminded him of one of those old Western European castles. There was a grandeur staircase and extravagant, crystal chandeliers hanging down the high ceiling. There were double doors underneath the staircase, and it seemed that was where the man was leading him to.

 

The double doors opened for them by two butlers and Yunho's jaw slacked once again as he took in what must be this man's grand office. He must be the CEO then. Yunho had expected someone much older...

 

"What is your name?" The man asked as he settled into the large, brown leather chair behind a huge mahogany desk.

 

"Jung Yunho, sir."

 

Mr. Gorgeous smiled again and gestured towards the chair in front of the desk. "Please, sit. Do you know why I called you in here, Yunho?"

 

"No, sir. In fact, I don't know who you are." Yunho figured he needed to be honest and upfront about things. He hadn't done his research before he came for the audition.

 

Mr. Gorgeous' smile didn't falter for a second. "You see, Yunho, my father passed away a few weeks ago...and I am now CEO of _Playboy_ and _Playgirl_ Korea. My name is Shim Changmin."

 

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Shim." Yunho in a politely reverent tone.

 

Mr. Shim winced then shrugged. "It wasn't a shock...my father had been ill for a while. Besides he was a perverted old coot till his dying breath. Oh, and please, call me Changmin."

 

Yunho held back a laugh. "As you please, Changmin."

 

Changmin quirked an eyebrow in interest. "You appeal to me. I like the way you look. I think you can make an excellent bunny."

 

Yunho was floored and jaw slacked _again_. All he managed to say was, "Huh?"

 

Changmin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, impatience thinning his lips. "I want you to become one of my bunnies. But first, I need to see your body. You will be mostly naked in photoshoots." Yunho's blood ran hot and he started breaking out in sweat. The young CEO continued, "Now, you look like you've got a killer body, but like I said, I need to see it first."

 

"I - I cannot..."

 

Changmin pulled his sunglasses off and threw them on the desk. A full body shock went through Yunho's body, zapping the air from his lungs yet again. Mr. Shim Gorgeous Changmin had breathtaking eyes, double-lidded and slanted in a way that had the potential to switch from cute to cold in a moment's notice.

 

Right now, they were mostly cold.

 

"Then why are you here?" Changmin inquired not-so-gently. "This profession is all about getting naked, being comfortable with your body, and providing aesthetically pleasing images to the masses. I thought I saw something in you that would make you stand out from the rest of the bunnies. I appear to have been wrong..."

 

Yunho grimaced, hating the feeling that came from disappointing people. Even this complete stranger, who's opinion shouldn't really matter but somehow it meant everything at the moment.

 

 _A dare is a dare,_ Yunho egged himself on. _Baring myself won't matter...this man is going to take one look at my unsculpted body and kick me out of the mansion so fast, I won't have time to be embarrassed._

 

Mentally preparing himself for disappointment and possibly never seeing this hot CEO ever again, Yunho rose and pulled his sweater over his head, toeing his tennis shoes off in the process. Eyes shut tightly, he threw the sweater to the floor and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down over his knees and off each leg very quickly. Finally came his boxers. His fingers hesitated.

 

Yunho heard a chair squeak and warm body come up to him...Changmin's breathing was harsh and loud in the quiet office. Yunho knew the two butlers were still in the room and a flush came over his body. _God, I feel like I'm auditioning for porn!_

 

 _You are._ A voice in his head pointed out. Yunho groaned inwardly and slipped his boxers off, kicking them away before he changed his mind and ran out of the room like a coward.

 

The room was very cold. Yunho grew self-conscious as his nipples hardened. And when the CEO finally spoke, in low husky tones, Yunho felt an embarrassing stir in his groin.

 

"I was right. You will make a _fine_ bunny." There was a certain gentle reverence in which Changmin spoke that made Yunho relax and open his eyes. Changmin's frame was blocking some of the sun leaking in through the large window behind the desk. The sun rays radiated around Mr. Gorgeous in an ethereal way that had Yunho staring for far too long, and forgetting he was standing stark naked in front of a man he had just met.

 

To avoid any awkwardness, Yunho chuckled softly and apologized, "I'm sorry I'm not more cut. My body is...a bit on the soft side. I'm not sure that will be very appealing to your audience."

 

Changmin casually shoved his hands in his pockets, like he didn't know what else to do with them, as he rebuked, "On the contrary...you will appeal to a large part of our audience. Many women find a body like yours very sexy...men, though..."

 

The young CEO paused to scan Yunho from head to toe, then concluded, "Men will find you ravishing."

 

 _Ravishing? This man must be high on something._ Yunho lowered his gaze when Changmin continued to stare right through him too intently. His eyes landed on something bulging in Mr. Gorgeous' pants...

 

 _Oh, my...is that...did I cause that?_ Yunho peeked up through his lashes and caught Changmin smirking. The smirk was even more attractive than the previous smiles.

 

Yunho pouted at the injustice. How was it fair that a man like this was allowed to walk around charming people?

 

"So, Yunho," Changmin started, stepping a respectful distance back. "Would you like to live here and become an official play-bunny? I pay generously and provide excellent benefits. Also, the more popularity you gain, the higher the bonus at the end of the year."

 

"I'm not sure, sir." Yunho hastily slipped his boxers back on. He definitely could use the money. He's been living on paycheck to paycheck, and working a string of menial jobs, ever since he moved out of his parents' house.

 

But what about his reputation? Yunho worriedly gnawed on his lower lip. It was like he was entering the porn industry.

 

Changmin was gazing into Yunho's eyes, eyebrows meeting together in severity. "What are you thinking about? I can reassure you this profession is safe."

 

"I just don't think...you see, I was dared to audition." Yunho finally admitted. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this. What will my family think for one thing?"

 

Expression clearing somewhat, Changmin dug something out of his pocket and presented it to Yunho. "Here's my card. Think it over for a few days if you need to and call me personally with your decision." Picking up Yunho's sweater, Changmin helped Yunho put it back on, taking each of Yunho's arms and pulling them through the sleeves. He couldn't suppress a shiver as those warm hands grazed the flesh of his abdomen.

 

Hands settling around Yunho's waist, Changmin asked, "Cold?"

 

Yunho nodded, tugging at the bottom of his sweater. The CEO's expression turned serious as he said, "No shame shall come to you if you take this job. I don't allow any of my bunnies harm, and you shall be treated with respect. If any assholes mistreat you during photoshoots or parties, they will answer to me. If you take this job, you will be treated like a prince. I take good care of my bunnies."

 

Looking up into those mesmerizing eyes, Yunho found himself unconsciously leaning forward. Changmin's hands gripped him harder around the waist. "You are so..."

 

 _So...what?_ Yunho swallowed.

 

The CEO cleared his throat and released Yunho. "I hope to hear from you soon."

 

Yunho was being dismissed politely but it was like a splash of cold water. _What the hell was I thinking, leaning in like that? What must the man think of me now?_

 

All dressed, Yunho bowed, face closed off and hidden behind his long hair. "Good day, sir."

 

After walking out of the office, he had to pass by that same line of people in order to leave the mansion. Many were eyeing him with resentful judgment. One young man blocked his path to the door and loudly directed an insult to Yunho's face, "So, did you suck his cock to get the job?"

 

Yunho stared back stoically. "No."

 

"I'll bet you did," the young woman sneered beside the male bully. "You probably bent over Mr. Shim's desk like a whore too. You might as well get used to it. You'll have to do that a lot in this business."

 

Embarrassment flooded Yunho's face. All he could do was push passed the cackling hyenas and dash out of the mansion before he lost his cool. Making up his mind as he started his old beat down truck, Yunho was going to wait till tomorrow to call up Mr. Shim and reject his generous offer of employment.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Loud knocks on his apartment door woke Yunho up right quick. The moment he unlashed the chain lock on his door, Hojun burst through. "How's the fresh new play-bunny doing this morning? First day of work today?"

 

Yunho scratched his scalp and padded back into his bedroom, replying over his shoulder, "I'm not taking the job."

 

"WHAT?"

 

Yunho had already plummeted onto the bed, face buried in the warmth of his pillow when Hojun jumped onto his back and demanded reasons why he wasn't taking the job.

 

"I don't want the reputation that comes with it." Yunho went on to tell his friend about the bullies from the mansion.

 

Hojun considered this then scolded, "You care too much about what other people think. Those bastards are just jealous. Most people are ignorant, condescending assholes. You can't take it to heart. Yesterday when you told me that _the_ Shim Changmin gave you a spot to be one of his bunnies, I was ecstatic for you!"

 

"What's so special about Shim Changmin anyway?" Yunho silently added, _Besides being perfect in every way._

 

"Are you kidding me?" Hojun flopped down next to Yunho to stare at him in disbelief. "He's Shim Dongsik's only son. Dongsik was a genius, running _Playboy_ and _Playgirl_ Korea like a pro for many years. Shim Changmin practically grew up in that mansion, surrounded by the most beautiful people in Korea. I envy him so much...I've been a subscriber of the magazine since I was a teenager!"

 

"Yeah, I know about your filthy habit," Yunho remarked dryly.

 

"Excuse me, like you don't look at porn!"

 

"I never denied it!"

 

"Then don't look down on it and take the damn job!"

 

Yunho pouted. "My father will be disappointed."

 

"He's always disappointed, take the damn job." Hojun rubbed Yunho's back.

 

 _Good point, I guess._ Yunho confessed, "I already called Changmin and told him no."

 

"Oh? It's _Changmin_ , is it?" Hojun watched him peculiarly. "And what did dear _Changmin_ say?"

 

Shrugging, Yunho replied, "Who knows. I had to leave a message."

 

Hojun sighed. "I think you've missed out on a great opportunity, Yunho."

 

Changmin's gorgeous face flashed in his mind and Yunho said mournfully, "Yeah, probably."

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Going about his day as normally as possible, Yunho went grocery shopping and ran a few other errands before heading home. It was his day off so he decided to clean his living room to the best of his ability, and then tried to coax his cat, Minnie, out from under the bed with a treat.

 

"Minnie, come on! You've been under there all day!" Yunho griped, strategically waving the treat a few feet away from the bed. Minnie poked her head out and slinked towards the treat in a snooty manner. Yunho laughed and poked at her nose, knowing it'll annoy her. She hissed at him but took the treat from his hand.

 

Minnie was really his only companion when he was home alone. Which was a lot of the time because Hojun had broken into the acting business and was busy enough himself.

 

Yunho breathed out sadly, lying down on the carpet to watch Minnie eat. He wasn't too happy with his life, if he was completely honest with himself. Tomorrow he'll wake up and go to his 10-hour shift at the ramen shop across the street, and hunt down more audition opportunities at various entertainment companies in his spare time. Sadly, it was a fruitless effort since he'd only be met with immediate rejection whenever he finally managed to go on said auditions.

 

The sharp knocks on his door startled him out of his depressed state. Minnie jumped and scurried off towards the door, meowing aggressively like some sort of guard dog. She was so weird...

 

When Yunho looked through the peep hole, he thought he was hallucinating. Mr. Gorgeous was standing outside his door, jiggling a cell phone in his hand impatiently.

 

Like he sensed him spying, Changmin's eyes narrowed on the peep hole and he called out, "Yunho, please open. I need to speak with you about the job."

 

Truly frightened by the pounding in his heart, Yunho called back, "I'm sorry, Mr. Shim, I told you I cannot take the job at this time."

 

"But you never told me why!" Changmin moved really close to the peep hole and glared.

 

Yunho jumped back and clutched his chest. _Okay, breathe. It'll be okay. It's not like he's going to eat you. Just open the door and be nice._

 

The sound advice led him to images of Mr. Gorgeous _eating_ him, going down on him with that wide mouth, swallowing him whole. The mouth looked like it knew how to lick, how to thoroughly love. Now, he was picturing Changmin's tongue moving lower, reaching places he'd never been licked before...

 

"Yunho, open!"

 

 _God, the man was going to disrupt the neighbors!_ Quick to the command, Yunho unlocked the door. His eyes widened as the knob twisted on its own and the door flung opened in a matter of seconds.

 

He lost his breath. Mr. Gorgeous was just as gorgeous as he remembered. "Hello."

 

Changmin didn't bother with a friendly greeting back. He barged into Yunho's apartment and shut the door behind him. Minnie was hissing and meowing very loudly. Looking down at the cat standing in front of Yunho protectively, Changmin cracked up laughing. "Well, this is quite a sight! Lower your shackles, kitty, I come in peace!"

 

Minnie stopped making angry noises and arrogantly stared back at the intruder. Yunho took the time to look the CEO over and saw that yes, he was in a suit again. Glossy dark blue this time. He wondered if the man wore anything else...

 

Changmin inclined his head towards Yunho. "So, why didn't you take the job?"

 

Trying very hard to suppress the tremor in his voice, Yunho answered, "You told me to think it over...I thought it over and decided not to do it."

 

Changmin appeared torn and upset, drawing closer and closer into Yunho's personal space. "But _why_?"

 

"Why do you care?" Yunho wondered, standing his ground. "There were a bunch of other applicants waiting in line for a job. Many that were more attractive than me."

 

" _None_ were more attractive than you!" Changmin bent his head to meet Yunho at eye level.

 

Yunho almost stopped breathing. "W-With all due respect, it didn't look good that I walked out of your personal office..."

 

Realization sparked in Changmin's eyes. "Oh, is that it? Some assholes made an issue of it? Ignore them. You did not nail the position by nailing me. You and I both know you earned the position with a proper audition."

 

"It doesn't matter," Yunho dismissed. "I don't want to deal with stuff like that in the future."

 

Bringing his hands up to cup Yunho's face, Changmin said, "You don't understand...when I set my sights on something, I get it. I've marked you as one of my bunnies, and I can't stop thinking about it. You will be glorious on my magazine spreads...I need you!"

 

"Need me?" Yunho was speechless. "What do I have that's so special?"

 

A hand lowered to grasp Yunho behind the neck and reeled him in. Changmin breathed on Yunho's lips, "If you saw what I saw in you yesterday, you'd become obsessed too. If you take the job, I plan to show you all the things special about you. Just give me a chance."

 

Try as he might, Yunho's very being couldn't say no to this. He wanted everything Changmin had the offer. The job, the security, and more of this intense adoration...

 

_Okay, Mr. Gorgeous, you win._

 

Yunho pulled away, picking up Minnie and cradling her against his chest as a defense mechanism against Changmin's intoxicating proximity.

 

"I'll be your bunny, Mr. Shim."

 

Changmin's face lit up as he muttered endearingly, "Honey Bunny..."

 

Yunho flushed, ducking to bury his cheeks in Minnie's white fur.

 

 


	2. The new life of the rich and famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being supportive of the first chapter! Hope you continue to enjoy reading as the story unfolds! <3

 

 

 

 

Yunho was scheduled to move into the play-bunny house several days after agreeing to take the job. He paid off the rest of his apartment lease, and packed up his stuff...all the while nerves jumbling up his insides. He was about to start a brand new life. It was part of the entertainment industry, though, so Yunho didn't feel like he was letting himself down in choosing this career path. And if he tried out a few months as a play-bunny and absolutely abhorred it, then he planned to seek out other areas.

 

As Yunho taped up the last box, a reassuring thought occurred to him. Being a play-bunny and being exposed (so-to-speak) to the public, might open up more doors for him in entertainment industry. For instance, he could land a role in a movie or get a chance to sing on-stage. There were many entertainers out there dipping their toes in acting-singing-modeling. A triple-threat. He would have to run his ambition by Changmin eventually...

 

Yunho wisely shook himself out of his day-dream; he was getting ahead of himself. That would be a long discussion for another day. He needed to show he was worth his salt as a model first before daring to reach too high. Besides, there would a couple of other new play-bunny recruits he'd have to compete with.

 

After getting all his belongings packed, Yunho called up Hojun and asked him if he wanted to help him move into the bunny-house.

 

Joy bubbling in Hojun's voice, his friend eagerly agreed. "Yes, oh my God, yes! Can you introduce me to Shim Changmin?"

 

Yunho didn't make any promises. Changmin was probably an extremely busy man and he was sure the businessman didn't want to bother himself with meeting Yunho's friend.

 

Hojun drove him outside of Seoul, past several farms, to the gated property of the play-bunny mansion. Yunho stared out the window...he really hadn't taken the time to appreciate the extravagance of the place when he had come here for the interview. He had been too anxious about the whole thing to pay much attention.

 

But now, as Hojun pushed the intercom button and announced him to the butler who answered, Yunho grew rigid in his seat. This is it. Nothing will ever be the same for him ever again...

 

The gates opened.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho received the shock of his life to find Changmin at the door of the mansion, awaiting him with hands behind his back and a soft expression.

 

"Yunho, welcome!" Changmin walked down the ripple of concrete steps outside the mansion door leading to the gravel circular driveway.

 

Hojun had climbed out of the car was presenting his hand in greeting before Yunho made his way around the car. Changmin shook Hojun's hand in an agreeable manner, but his eyes remained glued on Yunho.

 

"Hope your trip here was smooth?" Changmin inquired.

 

Yunho nodded with a smile, trying to ease his nerves. "Yes, it was. How are you, Mr. Shim?"

 

Suddenly frowning, Changmin replied, "I'm well, thank you. And you?"

 

"Good." Yunho ducked into the car and grabbed Minnie, who meowed in protest. He winced at the claws digging into his arm. He shushed and rocked her gently in his arms until she calmed. "I hope you don't mind if my cat stays with us?"

 

Changmin's frown cleared. "Of course not. This is your home now."

 

Hojun cleared his throat and said, "I have to say that I admire you very much, Mr. Shim. My condolences to your father."

 

Eyes lingering on Yunho before reverting to Hojun, Changmin politely inclined his head. "Thank you."

 

"Where would like us to place Yunho's luggage?" Hojun politely asked, eyes flickering towards the mansion.

 

Changmin waved a hand dismissively. "No worries. I will have Mo and Po bring them in." And clapped his hand. "Mo, Po, please come here!"

 

Two stocky men, the butlers who had been present during his interview, came out of the house and hurriedly jogged towards the car. Hojun opened the trunk of the car and two side doors to help.

 

Yunho clutched onto Minnie and stepped forward to carry some of his things, but Changmin placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't trouble yourself, Yunho. I need you rested for your official first day tomorrow."

 

Hojun dusted off his hands, letting Mo and Po lug everything into the mansion, and coming to stand next to Yunho. "Well, I guess I better head off...unless I’m allowed to accompany him for a bit?"

 

Changmin shrugged and ushered them towards the house. The CEO led them through the atrium and up the right side of the grandeur staircase. It was upstairs that Hojun began salivating...

 

There were play-bunnies everywhere. Half-dressed and sparkling with individual beauty. Hojun put an arm around Yunho's shoulders, like he needed the support. He heard his friend mutter, "Pinch me, I'm dreaming."

 

The men and women bustling around the corridors waved to Changmin enthusiastically and surveyed Yunho with amicable curiosity. Yunho sent out a silent prayer of thanks at not being met with judgment and dislike. He smiled back at everyone, conscious that Hojun's arm was keeping him anchored in this strange, new world.

 

They finally arrived at what must be Yunho's room. The doors opened and Yunho's head began to swim. Wow. Just...wow.

 

The bedroom was practically as big as his entire apartment back in Seoul. A king-sized bed with a sheer canopy over it, a mahogany desk in front of a large window overlooking the expanse of fields, and an interior door leading to a private bathroom.

 

Mo and Po brought in the last of the luggage as Yunho took in his new home. He moved out from under Hojun's arm and glanced at his friend. "You'll visit me often, right?"

 

"You can bet your cute, little bottom!" Hojun winked and wrapped him in a comforting embrace. Minnie hissed and jumped out of Yunho's arms, tail curled high in the air. Yunho looked over Hojun's shoulder at Changmin and found the CEO glowering.

 

On impulse, Yunho gave Hojun a small shove and a whispered good-bye.

 

"I need to speak with Yunho... _alone_. But thank you, Hojun, for dropping him off." Changmin walked towards the door, holding it open. "One of my bunnies will see you out. Sooyoung, come here, baby!"

 

A leggy, beautiful woman came bouncing into the room. She listened to a quiet order from Changmin and stepped forward to take Hojun by the arm. "Come with me, sir!"

 

Hojun appeared mesmerized. "C-Call me, Hojun."

 

Sooyoung grinned and dragged Yunho's friend out of the room. Changmin dismissed Mo and Po and shut the door. Yunho was alone with his new boss.

 

"Do you like your room?"

 

Yunho pretended to look around and consider it...Changmin was peering at him worriedly. Finally, he answered, "It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen."

 

Changmin visibly sagged. "I'm so glad you like it. This house is very large and easy to lose yourself in. Would you like a tour?"

 

Yunho nodded eagerly. "May I unpack first?"

 

"Of course! Lunch will be brought up to you."

 

He nodded absentmindedly, distracted by Minnie's exploration of the room. But once the cat had decided to settle on the bed for a nap, Yunho finally heard what Changmin had said. Taken aback, Yunho blurted out, "Huh? Lunch will be brought up?"

 

Changmin raised his brows. "Well, of course. Mo or Po will bring it. No need for you to be so overwhelmed meeting everyone the moment you've arrived. You can rest and I'll come to check on you and give you that tour."

 

Why would a CEO concern himself with such a menial task as tours? And why weren't the rest of the new bunnies getting a tour with him?

 

"I don't need special treatment." He had a feeling Changmin was making an exception for him. It made him uncomfortable to not be treated like everyone else.

 

Changmin edged closer. "It's not special treatment. I told you I treat my bunnies well. There is an intercom next to the door, you can buzz any of the butlers and maids anytime you need something. Even if you crave ice cream at 3 in the morning. It's yours."

 

"Ice cream?" Yunho chewed on his bottom lip. "Aren't I supposed to be on a diet? I don't - "

 

Changmin held up a hand. "I refuse to let you starve. Besides, I hired you based on the state of your body now. Keep doing what you normally do. There will be a trainer that will help you stay fit and healthy, but that's about it."

 

Yunho couldn't quite comprehend the ease of the situation. He thought there would be much harsher conditions than this. But the CEO was giving him this incredible room, allowing him to rest and eat whatever he wants. So very odd...

 

"Yunho," Changmin cupped the side of Yunho's face. "This business is tough on its own. I promised the safest environment; and I will uphold that to the best of my abilities. I try to cushion my bunnies as much as possible because the world is...not so forgiving."

 

There was a cynical hint to the young CEO's tone that surprised Yunho. The man suddenly appeared mature beyond his years, weathered by life and this industry's lifestyle.

 

Yunho reached up to touch the hand on his cheek. "Was the world not forgiving towards you, Mr. Shim?"

 

With a quirk of his lips, Changmin breathed, "Maybe, but nothing quite so melodramatic. I'm just a realist. And don't be so formal with me...it hurts my feelings."

 

Yunho seriously doubted this, but didn't doubt that Shim Changmin was a man used to getting what he wants. He smiled, "Whatever you want, Changmin."

 

Breathing in and out slowly, Changmin bowed his head and moved back. "I will come to see you in a few hours."

 

When the CEO left the bedroom, Yunho walked all over the room, touching the expensive looking furniture, sculptures, fireplace, and wall paper. One part of the wall seemed unusual to him but he dismissed it. Movement outside captured his attention - he stopped at the window. Horses were grazing on the grass, while an old man groomed the only black-coated stallion.

 

 _Horses._ Yunho laughed to himself. _I'm like part of the royal court now._ He ran towards the bed, parted the canopy, and flopped down on the bed. Minnie let out a low growl, then simmered down as Yunho's fingers began scratching her behind the ears. Gazing up at where the canopy's design met up like a tee-pee, Yunho advised himself not to sleep with the play-bunny king...or worse, _fall_ for him.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

The mansion was heaven's playground. There was an indoor and outdoor pool. A ranch with horses trained for riding and participating as props for the photoshoots. A massive gym, which came with a bulky trainer named, Rain (who had given Yunho a once-over and said "I can work with this canvas."). A fully-stocked kitchen with everything...and Yunho did mean _everything_. (Changmin seemed particularly sparkly eyed to show him the kitchen, Yunho noticed.) A home-theater room upstairs and downstairs. Moreover, the entire West Wing of the house was set up for photoshoots. There were numerous backdrops and lavish-looking sets built exclusively for producing the best spreads for the magazine. And to top it off, each bunny had their own modest dressing room and personal shower.

 

While in the West Wing, Changmin grabbed one of the cameras on the stands and aimed it at Yunho. "So...what do you think? You like the place?"

 

Staring into the camera lens teasingly, "Does my opinion even matter?"

 

"Of course it matter, it's why I'm asking."

 

"Well, then, this place is a dream." Yunho casually sifted through some outfits on a rack.

 

Changmin was still aiming a camera at him. He was startled to notice the red record button was glowing. "Are you filming me?"

 

"Yes," Changmin snapped his fingers. "Do something for me."

 

"Like what?" Yunho stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. Hoping against all odds Changmin doesn't ask him to get naked. There'll be enough of that later.

 

"I want you to smile. Not smirk. _Smile_. Think of something that makes you happy."

 

Yunho smiled after the prompt, imagining Changmin shedding that power suit for something more casual and becoming his friend. Yes, that would make him happy.

 

"Good...more."

 

Placing his hands on the clothes rack and resting his head on his hand, Yunho smiled at the camera.

 

Silence.

 

The camera finally lowered. And Changmin confessed, "You're gonna be worth every penny."

 

A flush filled Yunho's cheeks.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Dinner was brought up to his room that evening. He was delighted to discover what looked like a plain cabinet actually enclosed a nice television set. Once he'd put some food out for Minnie, Yunho settled onto the lush couch in his room with his plate of food, and tuned into his one of his favorite TV dramas.

 

As the episode came to an end, Yunho found his eyes refused to stay open. He let them shut as he sunk back onto the comfy couch. Just a few minutes of sleep won't hurt...

 

By the time he came to, there was a variety show on and it was midnight. Yunho glanced sleepily at the door. No one had disturbed him. It was thoughtful. He briefly thought back to how Changmin escorted him back to his room after the tour and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

 

The CEO was oddly affectionate, considerate, and generous. It made it so much harder to keep away, Yunho thought as he stood up to stretch his body. Part of him also feared misconstruing these generous acts. Perhaps Changmin was this way with all his bunnies...

 

Well, that thought was oddly depressing. Yunho suppressed a pout and went to take a long hot shower. When he got undressed, he stared at himself in the mirror. Minnie was also in the bathroom, and after she used her litter box, jumped onto the bathroom counter. The feline seemed to be scrutinizing Yunho's body too.

 

"Am I attractive, girl?" He questioned aloud as he ran his hands down his nude form. There were imperfections, but Changmin hired him knowing this. Yunho shrugged and turned towards the shower stall.

 

He felt fur brush against his leg and glanced down. Minnie was purring and sensually wrapping her body around him. Yunho grinned. "So I am attractive! You approve!"

 

Minnie meowed sweetly.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

The shower didn't really do much to relax him to sleep. Yunho rolled onto his back in frustration. He'd been tossing and turning for an hour. Maybe it's nerves over the new job. Yunho forced his eyes shut but his mind was too active for sleep. Giving up, he parted the canopy and hopped off the bed.

 

He walked around the room, opening every drawer, exploring every nook and cranny of the place. His room had a large fireplace that Yunho could step into. But the wall next to the fireplace caught his eyes once again. The rectangular, wooded design appeared flat and uninteresting except for a small, golden knob and the hinges protruding from the wall.

 

Yunho griped the knob and twisted it. It didn't twist. He pull on it instead, and gasped when there was movement.

 

Part of the wall swung open. It's a secret passageway!

 

Yunho sprung back and shut the wall, leaning against it as his pulse sped up. Fairytale stories of haunted houses and magical portals hidden inside walls swarmed his mind. No, that's too silly. This is reality. It must have something to do with Changmin's family. Maybe it wasn't his business to know where the passageway led. He was going to mind his own business...

 

Going back to bed, Yunho stared at the wall, imagining all the possibilities, until he grew too tired to think much longer.

 

He would mind his own business... _for now_.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho dreamt of dungeons and princes that night. The scenes were so vivid: Yunho was chained to the bed when the secret passageway opened and out came a prince...the prince was Changmin. There was a dragon raging outside the mansion but the prince only had eyes for him. Changmin swooped down and kissed him. Their limbs intertwined...their bodies rubbed...

 

The chains broke.

 

And that's when Yunho woke up. Panting from the strangely romantic dream, he looked underneath the covers and found that he'd come through his underwear.

 

 _Damn._ Yunho leaped out of the bed and into the shower.

 

He really wished could remember the details before the chain broke.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

After breakfast, Po came to escort him to the West Wing. Yunho looked down at his clothes and asked, "Do you think this is okay?"

 

Po's pudgy face morphed into surprise at being asked such a question. But almost immediately, Po assessed Yunho's jeans and large t-shirt. "You look very cute, sir."

 

Yunho blushed with pleasure. "Thank you, Po!"

 

Po then casually threw out, "You don't need to be self-conscious, sir. Bunnies usually go casual to photoshoots because they're mostly nude in the actual photos."

 

Well, _that_ wasn't comforting. Yunho gulped, following the butler silently to the West Wing.

 

Upon entering the enormous home-studio, Yunho spotted Changmin (in a red suit today) standing in front of the mass of play-bunnies (who were all in their underwear), and announcing loudly, "Hello, sweethearts! For the next few weeks we'll be shooting the Christmas spread. Also, this will be a great opportunity to introduce our new recruits to the public...like little Christmas packages!"

 

There was chuckling in the crowd. It was very obvious the models adored Changmin.

 

The CEO held out his hands. "Come, new recruits, let me formally introduce you to our family!"

 

A man and woman stepped forth first. Yunho instantly recognized them. They were the same two who mocked and bullied him outside the interview room.

 

_"So, did you suck his cock to get the job?"_

 

_"I'll be you did. You probably bent over Mr. Shim's desk like a whore too. You might as well get used to it. You'll have to do that a lot in this business."_

 

Stomach rolling uncomfortably, Yunho had no choice but to step forward too. Changmin looked at him with affection then turned to the veteran bunnies. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Jessica and Kris. And Taemin...where's Taemin?"

 

A pretty young man pushed through the crowd and bestowed Changmin with a charming smile. "Here! Sorry, Mr. Shim, I got lost!"

 

"No problem," Changmin faced the crowd again. "This is Taemin. And last but not least, Yunho." The CEO brought him closer by the waist. "This one is special and the newest to the business. Please guide him and act as mentors."

 

Yunho bowed low to everyone watching in fascination. He noticed from the corner of his eye that none of the other new recruits bowed. But Yunho thought it was respectful to bow and say, "Please treat me kindly."

 

The female bunnies simpered at the display. The male bunnies stared at him with a mixture of amusement and pleasure. When Yunho straightened up, he noted Taemin started imitating him and bowed to everyone too. But the other two, Jessica and Kris, were watching Yunho with calculated hatred.

 

He foresaw this pair giving him lots of trouble in the future. But he chose to ignore them and smile up at Changmin instead. "Will I need to take off my clothes now?"

 

Changmin had kept that hand on Yunho's waist, and the hold seemed to tighten as the gorgeous man hummed pleasantly, "Why yes, and then I'll wrap you up like a delicious little Christmas treat for our readers."

 

Everything around Yunho melted away and he relaxed despite all the attention.

 

Mr. Gorgeous was such a sweet boss.

 

 


	3. The good, the bad, and the ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bullying, Masturbation

 

 

  

 

Yunho really liked his photographer. His name was Hyoje and he was such a cordial man. Short and cute, the photographer seemed to take a liking to Yunho immediately.

 

"Lie back underneath the Christmas tree, Yunho."

 

Yunho lied back, painfully conscious of the display he was putting on as his bare thighs fell open. Luckily, he hadn't needed to be fully naked yet. His private parts were covered with candy-cane patterned boxers and elfish shoes.

 

Hyoje made several consecutive clicks with his camera then lifted his head to grin and remark on Yunho's appearance. "You look so adorable! And yet, sexy! Give me a tiny smile..."

 

Yunho glowed at the compliment, feeling much more confident as he stared into the camera. A few seconds later, Changmin was standing behind Hyoje. "He needs a bow around his neck." The CEO called for one of the stylists. "Bring me a red bow!"

 

With a large bow in his hand, Changmin knelt next to Yunho and wrapped the strings of the bow around Yunho's neck, like a choker. Holding his breath through the whole process, Yunho could only lie there and repress the tremors running through his insides as Changmin's warm fingers brushed against his flesh.

 

"Beautiful." Changmin glanced down at the bow then up into Yunho's eyes. "Now, take off the boxers and lie on your stomach. I want Hyoje to capture the arch of your buttocks and curves from the side."

 

With only a moment's hesitation, Yunho quickly slipped the boxers off and tossed them away to the side. He hastily rolled onto his stomach, eyes averted away from Changmin and focused on the photographer.

 

Giddiness overtook Hyoje's voice as the man hopped excitedly on the balls of his feet. "OH, Mr. Shim, you did _good_ picking this one!"

 

Changmin immediately faced Hyoje and instructed, "I don't want a trashy, sex image for him. That's a dime a dozen. I want you to capture the innocence."

 

Hyoje appeared alarmed. "An _innocent_ playboy image? B-But, sir - "

 

"That's an order," said Changmin in a no-nonsense tone. "Trust me."

 

Hyoje eventually shrugged and lifted the camera to his right eye. "Okay, Yunho...give me a - it's Christmas morning and you're someone's gift. You're about to make them _so_ happy with the curvature of your body, but you're worried that they'll be disappointed. Let that feeling fill you, pretend the camera is that person. When you're ready..."

 

Yunho closed his eyes, allowing his slight insecurity to surface, and when he opened his eyes, the camera was Changmin.

 

The longer the camera clicked, the more confident Yunho felt. He slowly lifted himself up, grabbed one of the fake gift boxes under the tree and placed it in front of him. He spread his thighs and lowered to a 'W' sitting position.

 

If Hyoje's involuntary squawk and fast-paced clicking was anything to go by, Yunho had made the right move.

 

He grew brave and raised his gaze to Changmin, who was standing a few feet behind Hyoje. He couldn't look away...

 

The deep-seeded hunger in Changmin's gaze shook Yunho to his very core

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Once the first round of the photoshoots was complete, Yunho shrugged on the silk robe that Po handed him. As the butler walked away, Jessica walked towards him. Yunho instantly tensed.

 

The woman was smiling, though. So maybe this would be an attempt at an apology...

 

"Hello, Yunho, was it? That was a great shoot." Jessica rested her hands on her hips. Yunho carefully appraised her flat stomach, full breasts, and slim legs - she was like a perfectly sculpted Barbie doll.

 

He quietly said, "Thank you."

 

"Although," the smile on her face morphed into something unpleasant. "The hair on your legs is beastly. And your chest is sagging. It's a disgrace. I don't know why Mr. Shim would even consider hiring you. You're gonna bring this magazine's quality down."

 

Yunho's gut clenched as his body flushed in embarrassment. He glanced behind her shoulder and saw Kris approaching. Great.

 

"You must be a born cock-sucker, Yunho," Kris halted beside Jessica to add snidely. "You certainly didn't get this role based on your looks."

 

These wielded their words like a gun, firing with presumptuous cruelty. What had he done to offend these two so much? They obviously got hired too, so why were they treating him this way?

 

He couldn't allow them to mouth off and pick on him all the time - he had to take a stand.

 

Swallowing, Yunho lifted his chin and said, "Mr. Shim obviously saw _something_ in me. I doubt he'd hire someone that would _bring down the quality_ of his magazine." Yunho pursed his lips and continued, "In fact, he spent most of his time at my photoshoot. And now he seemed to have left the studio. He personally tied this bow around my neck. Did he do anything like that with any of you two?"

 

Jessica glared daggers at him while Kris snorted but said nothing. Yunho squared his shoulders and spun away, acting braver than he felt. He probably should have kept his mouth shut. He'd just solidified those two as his enemies in this place.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho roamed the studio, watching the other play-bunnies in their photoshoots. The experienced models were extraordinary. Elegant and fierce in their poses and movements. He'd even learned several names as he listened to Hyoje and Minho, another younger photographer, throughout the photoshoots.

 

Sooyoung was like a swan. Siwon had the most defined, glistening muscles Yunho had ever laid eyes on. Jongin, the youngest of the lot, had the sexiest pout and smolder. Yuri had the greatest ass Yunho had ever seen on a woman. Heechul had the boldest stares and shameless costumes. Victoria was the most flexible and acrobatic. Seunghyun was the manliest of all male models. And Hyuna was the most fierce of the females.

 

There were many other bunnies but those were the models that made the biggest impression on Yunho.

 

Eventually, Minho called for Taemin...the newest recruit and second youngest of the group. Yunho observed the young man closely...he appeared to be very timid. But then Taemin dropped the robe...

 

Yunho's eyes widened. Yeah, this boy was not as timid as he first appeared. Taemin sprawled himself on the chair near the fire, spreading his legs, and licking his lips at the camera. Minho hooted and cat-called behind the camera.

 

Covering his mouth, Yunho chuckled quietly. Taemin ate up the thrill of being naked in front of almost a hundred eyes and became bolder.

 

"He's cute," a voice behind him drawled.

 

Yunho turned - it was Siwon.

 

"You're cute too," Siwon added casually with an easy smile. Yunho laughed. "Thanks, but Taemin is cuter."

 

Siwon shrugged. "Guess it's all about perspective. Name's Siwon." The male model held out his hand.

 

Yunho shook it eagerly. "I know. I watched your shoot. You have an amazing body. So fit!"

 

This time it was Siwon's turn to laugh. "Thank you, Yunho! I have to say, when Changmin was telling us about who he'd hired, you were the one he spoke of the most. We were all so curious and loved you before you moved in."

 

Yunho's heart felt elated at hearing Changmin spoke so highly of him. It made the earlier hurtful remarks from Jessica and Kris seem insignificant.

 

"I'm so happy to hear this, Siwon. I'm excited but really nervous to be here."

 

Siwon released Yunho's hand. "You have no reason to be nervous. Despite what those asshole new recruits said to you."

 

Yunho's jaw unhinged. "Uh - they...you heard?"

 

"Oh yeah," a dark look entered Siwon's eyes. "They have no right to bully you in this way...they're acting out; it's partly Changmin's fault. I plan to inform Changmin of the matter today."

 

Yunho reached over to grip Siwon's arm, gaze flickering to the hard muscle beneath his fingertips. "Please, don't. I don't want to cause trouble. I can deal with them. Please, don't concern Changmin with this, promise me!"

 

Siwon calmed, pining Yunho with a disbelieving look. "You are too good of a person. If Changmin found out about this, those two would find their bare hides thrown out on the driveway. But, I respect your wishes. My mouth is sealed...unless those two take it too far! Friends?"

 

Yunho dropped his hand from Siwon's arm, grinning widely. "Friends. For the record, you're cute too."

 

Siwon laughed while clapping his hands; it was oddly endearing. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen to grab some lunch before the afternoon shoot!"

 

Yunho followed Siwon out of the studio, listening to the attractive man tell him past anecdotes of the play-bunny mansion. A few including Changmin.

 

"On his birthday last year, all of us bunnies gathered in his bedroom while he was still asleep and took a picture with him." Siwon swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "When Heechul poked him awake, Changmin sat up and looked around with a soppy grin on his face and said: _I'm in heaven!_."

 

Yunho could definitely imagine that. What his mind wandered to without his permission, though, was a disheveled Changmin lying in bed with disarming happiness on his gorgeous face. Sighing dreamily, Yunho forgot his own sandwich and asked, "What is Changmin like? Not the CEO part of him. The regular him."

 

"Well, the CEO persona has always been a big part of him." Siwon paused thoughtfully. "His father was smart and clever to build this business from the ground up, but the old man was a promiscuous pervert who liked to spend his money on booze and lavish parties. Changmin...while I didn't know him as a child, I have heard he was very quiet and reserved - still is, really. There are moments he lets his guard down, but not many. He's known some of us for years, so he's comfortable. But truly, I think Changmin fears - "

 

"Siwon, that's enough."

 

Yunho jumped. Changmin had somehow snuck up on them in the kitchen. Siwon looked at the CEO with a tiny grimace of guilt. "Sorry. We'll finish up here and go back to the photoshoot."

 

"Go back now." Changmin ordered. "Hyoje is pairing everyone up. Looks like you two will be paired up by default."

 

Siwon hopped off the stool and grabbed Yunho's hand. "Let's go!"

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Hyoje called out, "Siwon, kneel at Yunho's feet and wrap your arms around his waist. Rest your head on his stomach."

 

Siwon gave Yunho a reassuring smile then knelt into the instructed position. Yunho thought it was kind of cute and buried his fingers in Siwon's hair while giving the camera a soft stare. Thank God, they were both wearing their boxers...Yunho's bare crotch in Siwon's face would have been awkward, to say the least.

 

"So fucking hot together!" Hyoje gushed, snapping frame-after-frame with this camera. A few minutes later, he lowered to proclaim, "I've got plans for you two. Big plans in the future."

 

Yunho pulled his fingers out of Siwon's hair and glanced down at the man. "Good thing we're friends now, huh?"

 

Siwon looked up at him, odd and searching. "Yes, yes. Friends."

 

Minho, from across the room, shouted to Hyoje, "Have Yunho kneel now and have Siwon pull on his bow!"

 

"Good idea!" Hyoje shouted back gleefully as he changed the filter in his camera.

 

Yunho tried to hold in a laugh and failed. His eyes searched the room and caught Changmin's, who was standing by the entrance of the studio.

 

Mr. Gorgeous had his arms folded with a finger tracing his lips and a curious glint in his eyes as he stared back.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

In his room late that night, Yunho locked Minnie in the bathroom with her food and litterbox, and locked his bedroom door. He would not subject his innocent kitty to what was about to happen. His cock was aching, growing harder by the minute.

 

Changmin's presence, all day, had been much too stimulating. He had such a hard time (no pun intended) trying to will his erection down while shooting with Siwon for Changmin hadn't taken his eyes off him the entire time.

 

Now, he wasn't holding back. He grabbed his blue dildo (Hojun had bought it for him on his twenty-first birthday) and a tube of lube from the one of his bags and settled on the bed. First, Yunho kicked off his pants and underwear then slowly pumped his erect cock, trying to imagine he was screwing into Changmin's hand.

 

"Uha!" Yunho pumps quickened as did his breathing. When the Changmin in his fantasy wrapped his lips around his leaking head, Yunho lifted his hips...he needed _more_!

 

Squeezing a generous amount of lube on his palm, he smeared his dildo and hole with it; Yunho didn't even bother with preparing himself...he'd just have to go slow...

 

With one hand he pulled one of his cheeks apart, and with the other he very carefully inserted the head of the dildo through his puckered hole. There was so much resistance...he cried out, "Oh! OH...Mr. Shim..."

 

It was Changmin's cock - every rigid length of it! Shoving into his small hole, filling and stretching him as his body sucked the man in deeper and deeper.

 

Oh God. Yunho couldn't wait a moment longer. He shoved the dildo entirely into his body and let out a low, scream.

 

"Fuck me, Mr. Shim...Changmin!" Yunho fucked himself, reaching for his prostate, squeezing his eyes shut so his fantasy wouldn't dare shatter.

 

Desire coiled in his groin. He was on the brink. The illusion of Changmin hovering above him, plowing him into the bed took him over the edge. He moaned and came messily on the sheets.

 

He threw the slick dildo to the floor and let his body recover from the high of his orgasm.

 

When Yunho let Minnie out later, the cat gave him a knowing look of contempt: _I know what you were doing. Bad, master._

 

He gave her some catnip while sheepishly apologizing, "Sorry, girl. Here, enjoy!"

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

The next day at breakfast, Jessica and Kris cornered him on his way out of the kitchen and made a few ugly remarks.

 

"Mr. Shim probably gave you the biggest room because you're his little whore."

 

"I walked by your room yesterday and heard sex noises...you are filthy. But keep doing your thing so Mr. Shim doesn't kick you out of his house."

 

Just then, Po came up behind them and coughed. Jessica and Kris both paled and hurriedly left the kitchen. Po threw him a look of concern. Yunho shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach and a loss of appetite. "Don't say anything, please."

 

He pushed passed the butler and, as slow as possible, made his way towards the studio.

 

Today they were continuing the Christmas photoshoot. He was dressed in a red-leathered Santa outfit, as were the other bunnies. Like most of the males, his outfit consisted of red leather shorts and high-black boots. The females were wearing something similar but with addition of red push-up bras.

 

Yunho grew painfully aware that he wasn't as smooth or as pretty as the other models. Everyone looked like they worked out a lot.

 

He felt an urgent need to speak with Changmin.

 

Before the photoshoot began, Yunho searched and searched for Changmin until Mo caught him on the stairway and informed him the CEO was in his private office. Aware of his scandalously clad attire, Yunho pulled at his leather shorts, which were annoyingly climbing up his butt, and knocked on the office door.

 

Changmin called out, "Come in!"

 

Yunho poked his head in. "Changmin...can I speak to you for a minute?"

 

The young CEO swung out of his chair and opened the door for Yunho. "Of course! Is something troubling you?"

 

Yunho walked in forward, revealing his entire outfit. He noted Changmin's Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed. "May we shut the door?"

 

Changmin glanced away and shut the door harder than necessary. Yunho flinched inwardly. Walking over to sit on the corner of his desk, Changmin questioned the purpose of this visit.

 

Yunho wondered in direct honesty, "Would you like me to wax? I noticed the other models do...but you haven't mentioned anything. Neither the stylists."

 

He noticed right away he'd caught Changmin off-guard. "Um. I didn't realize this would be a concern. There is no requirement that you wax. There is photoshop when the photos call for it. It is entirely up to you if you want to wax."

 

Once again, Changmin was letting Yunho do what he wanted. So weird. Yunho considered his options, then decided, "I think I'll stay the way I am for now. I might want to get trimmed a bit maybe? I just feel...like the ugly duckling of the group."

 

Changmin scowled. "I appreciate beauty in all forms. Why would I hire someone I consider _ugly_ , Yunho?"

 

Yunho shrugged, staring down at the neatness of Changmin's desk. He sensed the young man approach him. "Yunho? If you would like, you can begin working with Rain tomorrow. And we have a spa outside near the pool. It is a facility you are more than welcome to use. You might feel...fresher afterwards. But I assure you," Changmin tipped Yunho's chin towards him. "You're radiant in a way that is difficult to put into words. Just wait until you see your photos. Now, run along before you're late."

 

Yunho didn't move a muscle as he became catatonic in Changmin's hands. Desire swelled as he recalled his dirty fantasy from last night. Not realizing his eyes were shutting and he was leaning in until Changmin kissed him. Ripping moans of pleasure from his throat.

 

_I'm kissing the boss! Stop it, Yunho, step back! You're acting like the whore Jessica and Kris think you are!_

 

He physically couldn't stop. Changmin's steel arms wrapped him, molding their bodies together. The cool metal of a belt buckle was indenting his bare abdomen and his sensitive nipples were brushing against the silky material of a dark green suit. Yunho's arms laid limp at his sides but his fingers twitched with an unbearable need to touch.

 

Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended. Changmin shoved himself away, straightening his suit. Yunho witnessed a few seconds of vulnerability before the cool mask of a professional came back down over Changmin's countenance.

 

"I think it's best you return to the photoshoot. Hyoje will be going crazy wondering where you are. He's taken a liking to you." Changmin let out a short laugh. "I need to get back to balancing the budget...excuse me."

 

Yunho touched his tingling lips, watching Changmin sit at the desk and ignore him. He blurted out, "I'm sorry."

 

Changmin glanced up, appearing on the edge of saying something. But Yunho bolted out the door, not halting until he reached the studio. Siwon grabbed him at the door and snapped, "Where have you been? I had to cover for you. Go! You're standing with Heechul today."

 

Yunho walked like a zombie towards the group, avoiding all eyes. Heechul, unlike everyone else, was wearing a red leather _skirt_. The pretty male grinned up at Yunho. "Hi, there! You're sweet. I see us potentially cuddling a lot. Now, put your arm around me and smile sweetly at the camera..." Yunho did as he was told, in awe at this short man's disposition. "That's a good boy!"

 

Yunho smiled, but it didn’t feel natural. He felt 'off' the rest of the day. Changmin was no where in sight either. Apparently choosing to lock himself up in his office the whole day.

 

It was all Yunho's fault. He screwed up everything with his uncontrollable desire for the man. God, he practically threw himself at his boss!

 

Unable to sleep a wink that night, Yunho opened the door in the wall and decided to explore. Grabbing the small flashlight key chain he'd had for ages, Yunho put on a sweatshirt over his wife-beater shirt and stepped through the secret entryway.

 

Maybe it led outside. Maybe it led to the kitchen. Maybe it to another bunny's room. Who knows, but Yunho was determined to find out, welcoming the distraction from the regret wrenching through his gut.

 

 


	4. As one door closes, another one opens

 

 

The passageway was a long, pitch-black tunnel lined with old stone. Without the flashlight, it would be like navigating through the black hole. However, from what Yunho could make out with the small glow of his flashlight, the passageway was clean. There weren't cobwebs and ceilings dripping with water like a horror film he saw once. No, it was a dry trek with even ground to step on.

 

A few minutes into the tunnel, Yunho came across a fork in the road; three different tunnel avenues. He could choose to move straight ahead, to the right, or to the left. He glanced behind him then back at his dilemma. Well, he'd come this far...might as well explore it all.

 

He turned left first. It dead-ended to a door. Yunho struggled with the knob a bit but managed to wedge the door open. He was in awe to see it led to the kitchen!

 

He shut the door, a giddy feeling of anticipation in his stomach. With a laugh, he ran out of the left tunnel and took the right tunnel instead. Once again, there was a door at the end of it. When he pulled the door open, a cold breeze hit his face. This one led outside; straight to the stables! He poked his head out and immediately his eyes landed on the black stallion he'd seen the day before. The horse inclined his head towards him and huffed. Yunho grinned and shut the door quickly, like he'd just been caught doing something naughty.

 

Excitement zapped through him as he contemplated what the third tunnel could lead to. He ran out of the right one and into the middle tunnel. The door at the end of this one didn't seem as tightly shut. In fact, as Yunho brought the flashlight closer to the knob, he noticed the door was technically open, just not wide enough to see what lied behind it.

 

This caused Yunho a moment of hesitation. There must be someone beyond this door; a person who knew of the passageway and possibly used it often. With a deep breath, Yunho pulled the door slightly ajar, silently thanking heaven it didn't creak.

 

He remained hidden but peeked an eye into the open sliver. There was a dimly lit room Yunho didn't recognize; he saw a desk, lamp, couch, and cabinet similar to his own with a TV inside it. Suddenly, a man walked into his line of vision, startling him out of his wits.

 

Yunho's heart leapt into his throat as recognition struck.

 

It was Changmin. This must be Changmin's bedroom!

 

Yunho retreated and flattened himself against the wall next to the door, barely breathing. He simply listened for footsteps drawing nearer, ready for the CEO to catch him snooping and fire him. But then there was a knock in the distance. He heard Changmin call for whomever it was to enter.

 

After a click of a door, a female voice said, "Changmin, we wanted to say goodnight."

 

Unable to restrain his curiosity, Yunho poked an eye through the open crack again. Several of the female bunnies, led by Victoria, came into Changmin's room...all gathering around him for hugs and kisses. Changmin indulged them with a small smile - embracing and giving them light kisses on the corner of their mouths, however, Yunho did note the stiff and very careful way he touched his play-bunnies.

 

He was also becoming more and more distracted with Changmin's state of dress; finally out of those darn suits, the CEO was clad only in loose pajama bottoms, bare-chest ripped with lean muscle. For a man who spent most of time behind a desk, Yunho thought his muscles rivaled that of Siwon's.

 

When the women left, he saw Changmin lean against the door and breathe out heavily. There was another knock not a second later, and a procession of male play-bunnies came in for the same hugs and kisses from their boss. Changmin was once again tender and indulgent with the affection. Some young men, like Kai and Taemin, went starry-eyed when Changmin kissed their cheek.

 

Siwon lingered behind, whispering something that looked serious, judging by the frown on Changmin's face. They began debating back and forth, voices rising.

 

"I'm just saying he seemed a little off at the photoshoot today...upset about something."

 

"That doesn't mean I had something to do with it. Have you become friends or lovers in such a short time, Siwon?"

 

"Changmin, we're friends but I won't lie to you I..."

 

Voices quieted; their words becoming indiscernible. Yunho had a nagging suspicious they were talking about him; though, he really didn't know what to make of it if they were. So, Yunho put the thought from his mind and focused on not getting caught.

 

It wasn't long that Siwon slinked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Changmin stood there staring at the door for quite a while; there was noticeable tension in his back. Yunho wished to reach out...help him relax in some way.

 

But he knew that would be highly inappropriate, especially after that kiss they shared. His face burned as he recalled how he was pushed away and dismissed from the office.

 

_Yunho, you are such a loser. Leave now. Shut the door and go back to your room._

 

And he was about to do just that when a voice called out, "I know you're there, Yunho."

 

Yunho gasped, shrinking back into the darkness.

 

"Come out, my curious bunny," Changmin crooned.

 

Unable to avoid the inevitable embarrassment, Yunho pulled the door open all the way and stepped through the doorway. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, mumbling, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snoop. I discovered the hidden passageway the other day and I couldn't sleep tonight so I thought I'd just - "

 

"Spying on me?" Changmin spun to face Yunho, eyes unreadable.

 

"No! I was just curious..."

 

"Curiosity can kill the cat, or in this case, bunny, did you not know this?"

 

Yunho apologized again, growing hot by the second.

 

He heard Changmin's feet pad across the room and to his side. "Do you know the story behind the passageway? Has anyone here told it to you?"

 

Yunho shook his head, looking up into the young man's eyes. Those brown irises were filled to the brim with warm affection; Yunho lost himself in it and allowed a different kind of heat to spread over his body.

 

"Well, the tale as it was told to me as a child by my nanny," Changmin began whilst taking one of Yunho's hand in his. "When this mansion was built many years ago, it wasn't quite as fancy and extravagant as it is today; it's been remodeled a whole lot. However, some old aspects were untouched - such the secret passageways. The story goes that a noblewoman from a distant land, forced to marry some nobleman, stayed in the room you're staying in now. She was lonely and shunned for being a foreigner, and the nobleman didn't treat her right."

 

"Now, the nobleman had a stepbrother, the bastard of the family. He stayed in the room I'm in now. One day, the noblewoman discovered the door in the wall and sought to explore its tunnels. The bastard son knew of this passageway long ago and always kept the door ajar, hoping the lonely noblewoman would come to him. And she did. She visited him for many nights. They fell in love."

 

Changmin circled Yunho, lowering his voice as he continued the story. "On one particular night, the nobleman decided to pay a visit to his wife. He was furious when he couldn't find her in her room, but he saw the passageway had been left open. He went through it and eventually discovered his bastard brother and wife making passionate love. He roared, stung with betrayal. At sunrise, he sentenced his wife to death and made the bastard son watch. Then, with vengeance in his heart, he trapped his stepbrother within the passage tunnels until he starved to death."

 

Deeply affected by the tale, Yunho brought a hand to his heart. "How sad! Is it really true?"

 

"Maybe bits and pieces." Standing close from behind, Changmin stretched a hand across the back of Yunho's neck to the front where he clasped the throat loosely. Yunho leaned back into the touch and sighed.

 

Changmin confessed softly, "What's for sure true, however, is that you'll be the death of me."

 

"You hired me," Yunho pointed out, pulse throbbing in his throat. "Did you put me in that particular room on purpose?" Thinking of the kiss from earlier that day, he also asked, "Did you want me to find you?"

 

"Maybe, maybe not."

 

Cryptic, and not at all reassuring.

 

The man was deliberately being a contradiction; it was both irksome and arousing. Yunho stood there, being held by Changmin until a gentle kiss landed on his cheek. "Do you want a goodnight hug and kiss like all the other bunnies?"

 

"The bunnies adore you," Yunho managed to say as a shiver ran through him.

 

"And do _you_?" Kissing Yunho again but on the other cheek.

 

"I'm not at liberty to say, Mr. Shim." He tried to maintain a semblance of professionalism when all he wanted to do was twist around and have Changmin kiss him some more. Yunho's secret desire must have been heard...

 

Soon, kisses trailed to the back of his neck. Petal-soft lips touched every inch they could reach, making his skin break-out in goose-bumps. He moaned and sunk back against the young man behind him, savoring Changmin's heat and hard edges.

 

Very quietly, Changmin remarked on his reaction. "You're so responsive...we need to capture this on camera somehow. I'd love to test and observe just how sensitive you are..."

 

 _Try me_ , Yunho begged, keeping himself very still, both hoping and dreading this progressing any further.

 

"But I can't." Changmin resolved coldly.

 

The solid warmth behind Yunho abruptly disappeared, leaving him a tad disoriented.

 

Simply humiliated once again, Yunho rushed to the passage entry, and would have gotten away had Changmin not grabbed him. "Will you come to visit me again, honey bunny?"

 

Thoroughly confused by the tug-of-war the man was playing with him, Yunho laid two hands on Changmin's shoulders to steady himself and jutted out his chin in defiance, "What do you want from me? _You_ found _me_ \- chased after me, hired me, gave me all of this luxury, kissed me, pushed me away, kissed me some more, pushed me away again. With all due respect, what do you want? Do you play this initiation game with all your bunnies? Are you testing me? Because I don't want to sleep with you to maintain a position here. That's not why..."

 

 _That's not why I want to sleep with you...I want to sleep with you because I like you! I like you so much!_ He snapped his mouth shut; he couldn't say all that without looking more like a fool.

 

Changmin appeared gob-smacked before releasing Yunho. "I can't touch you more than this. I _won't_ ," the CEO admitted rather severely, eyes wide and hardening. "I want you near and far away at the same time. It's something of a struggle and a selfish request, I must admit. You'll learn with time, I'm a selfish bastard."

 

Yunho wasn't sure he believed that last remark. So far, Changmin had acted only with generosity and courteousness. A hard boss, sure, but still thoughtful and respectful in an industry that could easily corrupt him.

 

Changmin turned, presenting Yunho with his back. "So...do you think you'll visit me again?"

 

Backing into the passage entry, Yunho said, "Maybe if you keep the door ajar...like today."

 

Changmin gazed back over his shoulder, humor etched across his features.

 

"Good night." Yunho shut the door and escaped into the darkness.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho spent most of the following morning at the spa - getting trimmed, massaged, and exfoliated from head-to-toe by some very talented ladies. His skin radiated health with a golden hue, and cheeks painted red from all the facials.

 

Yunho combed his fingers through his hair, freshly dyed and a wonderful shade of auburn, and admired himself in the mirror. _I actually look like I belong here now!_

 

All the spa ladies showered him with compliments on his way out; he thanked them profusely for all their help.

 

Dressed in athletic shorts and t-shirt, Yunho made the decision to see Rain next. The man was ecstatic to see him entering the gym, immediately sitting him down and discussing an exercise regime that would maintain just enough muscle to appear sensual.

 

"From the image Changmin has planned for you, I don't think blowing up your muscles like a balloon is the best plan," Rain suggested. "Boxing and cardio will be good enough I think!"

 

Yunho nodded, trusting Rain keep him fit. "Rain, do you think I'm attractive?"

 

Rain blinked, almost seemed confused by the question. "Well, duh. You're fucking hot. Does Changmin not tell you that?"

 

"He does, it's just...I just wanted your opinion too."

 

Rain gave him a thoughtful look. "If anyone is saying otherwise to you, ignore them. They couldn't be further from the truth. Now, let's get started with a stretching routine. You must always stretch first...before doing _anything_!" He emphasized with a saucy wink.

 

Yunho grinned whilst mimicking Rain's position on the mat. He liked Rain; physical fitness was everything to this man but he also had a great sense of humor.

 

After stretching, Siwon joined them in the gym. He took one look at Yunho and his mouth dropped open. "You look amazing! Not that you weren't attractive before, but damn! What'd they do to you at that spa?"

 

Yunho hid a laugh. "Thanks, Siwon!"

 

Next, he put on boxing gloves and let Rain teach him a couple of maneuvers on the punching bag. As Yunho mimicked one really awesome move, Kris walked in the gym and slipped on his own pair of boxing gloves.

 

"How about a challenge, Yunho?"

 

Yunho eyed him warily, not feeling the least bit competitive for a match.

 

Siwon blocked Kris' path to Yunho and gritted out, "No fighting. We all have to preserve our precious faces. Don't even think of going near Yunho."

 

Taking hold of Siwon's arm, Yunho pulled him back. Kris sneered, "Ho Ho. Looks like you got yourself a guard dog, slut."

 

Siwon was about to lunge forward and beat the new model to the ground if Yunho hadn't stopped him. Kris chuckled, "No fighting, huh?" He threw the boxing gloves off and chose the furthest treadmill to jog on.

 

Rain whistled. "Well, that one is simply _lovely_."

 

Siwon snarled. "His little friend, Jessica, is even _lovelier_."

 

Rain sent Yunho a side-glance. "Doesn't this bother you? Why aren't you reporting them to Changmin? The man would have a fit."

 

Yunho shook his head and went back to the punching bag. Siwon groaned, "Forget it, Rain, Yunho doesn't want us telling Changmin."

 

Yunho ignored the discussion going on behind him and focused on his work out. No point in letting bullies, who liked blowing hot air, get to him.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Between working out four times a week and photoshoots becoming longer and more strenuous, Yunho didn't even have time to even consider visiting Changmin at night. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

After two weeks, Rain told him they needed to slow down on the work outs. Yunho was disappointed.

 

"Hey, your body looks great!" Rain hooted.

 

Yunho stared at his chest in the mirror. "Not those. Those are persistent in not gaining muscle." Jessica had made a rude comment to him the other day (something about a "flabby chest") and it was sort of sticking in his brain longer than he cared for.

 

Rain let out a quiet snigger that had Yunho throwing a punch to one of his insanely giant, iron-hard arms. "I'm not laughing to be mean! Your chest is fine."

 

Yunho narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

 

Rain lifted a hand to feel Yunho's chest. "Your upper chest is just...shapely. Naturally soft. It's great for your image. Hyoje and Changmin certainly love it."

 

Yunho was taken aback. "How do you know Changmin loves it?"

 

"Well, he brought me one of your photoshoot stills and told me not mess with your chest. That it's _perfect_ the way it is."

 

Yunho's cheeks flushed. "Oh. Okay." Maybe his chest wasn't that unattractive after all.

 

With work outs slowing down, he was less exhausted at night. But he still didn't make time to visit Changmin.

 

 _Minnie misses me throughout the day. I must spend time with her_ , was his excuse now as he buried his face in his cat's fur.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho was paired with Siwon again. This time, Yunho was sprawled on top of Siwon by a fireplace - both sporting matching red and green briefs - and feeding each other a candy cane.

 

Siwon pushed the tip of the candy cane into Yunho's mouth and clamped his mouth on the other end. They gently sucked on the saccharine treat, never breaking eye-contact.

 

Hyoje snapped several shots of their erotic pose.

 

"Talk dirty to each other! I wanna capture your natural reactions!" Hyoje ordered loudly.

 

Siwon popped his mouth off the cane and whispered, "Suck on that candy stick...pretending it's me."

 

The candy cane fell from Yunho's lips. Siwon caught it and licked the end that had been in Yunho's mouth, leering, "You taste so good..."

 

Yunho panted and tipped his head back, shuddering as Siwon ran the wet end of the candy cane down his chest to trace one nipple. Incessant clicking from the camera flinted to his ears...they must be doing a great job.

 

"Enough." A command not from Hyoje halted their actions.

 

Yunho looked over. Changmin had his arms folded in an authoritative stance, arguing in hushed tones with Hyoje.

 

Finally, Changmin ordered Siwon to move back, calling for Yuri. "Let's have more variety for the rest of this scene. Yuri, baby, get in the middle of Siwon and Yunho. Okay, Hyoje, do your thing."

 

Hyoje looked put out with the change but continued the photoshoot without further argument. Changmin spun and left the room, not sparing Yunho a glance.

 

_What did I do wrong?_

 

Yunho wrapped an arm around Yuri and made a valiant effort to refocus on the shoot.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Collapsing on the bed after his shower, Yunho groaned as he hit the pillow. He should probably get dressed or at least put underwear on...

 

That would require moving, though, and he was incapable of it at the moment.

 

He snoozed on the bed for a while. And when he woke up, he drowsily clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Minnie! Come here, I miss you!"

 

Usually, the cat slinked out of wherever she was hiding and came to him immediately these days. But there was no sound or movement.

 

Concerned, Yunho sat up and called her again.

 

Nothing.

 

He darted off the bed, dropped his towel and pulled on boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Then, he started searching every nook and cranny of bedroom and bathroom. Clicking his tongue and continuously calling for Minnie.

 

The cat was nowhere to be found. And he never lets her out of the room for fear of losing her in the grand mansion or bothering someone in the house who had cat allergies. Besides, Minnie was the laziest cat in existence. She wouldn't venture out even with the door left open.

 

Someone must have purposely taken her out...but who?

 

Where would he even begin to look for her? Doing it alone would take forever - he needed help. He needed...

 

Yunho acted instinctively and pulled open the door on the wall. With his little flashlight, he hastened down to the end of the tunnel where he knew Changmin's room to be.

 

The door was ajar.

 

He pushed it open and stepped into the room. He spotted Changmin on the bed, reading. When the young man saw him, he jumped out of the bed. "Yunho, you came - "

 

"Changmin, please..." The worry and panic must have been evident on Yunho's face because Changmin rushed forward, demanding, "Tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?"

 

"Minnie's gone," Yunho's voice cracked. "I think someone took her. She could be in trouble or lost...she doesn't know this mansion well. She could have ended up outside and she's not an outdoor cat...she'll die."

 

Changmin's lips were set in a grim line as he firmly cupped Yunho's face. "We'll find her, Yunho, I promise!"

 

Taking Yunho by hand, Changmin led him out of the bedroom to begin their search.

 

 


	5. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagging goes a long way - I finally updated! Please comment and enjoy! :)

 

 

 

 

Changmin never released his hand. They roamed all over the mansion, even knocking on play-bunny doors and asked each individual if they'd seen a cat. In the midst of his worry, Yunho did take note that all the bunnies shared bedrooms, and their rooms were significantly less luxurious than his.

 

Did Changmin purposely give him the better room or was it a coincidence? He pushed the thought from his mind and referred back to their search.

 

When they came upon Siwon and Heechul's room, Siwon hovered close by Yunho. "Let me help you search."

 

"Sure - "

 

Changmin interjected, "I don't think so, Siwon. We have it under control. I have Mo and Po helping us search the grounds."

 

Siwon appeared let down, but gave them a small smile anyway. "Good luck, and let me know if I can help!"

 

Heechul came up behind Siwon, in a short robe and head wrapped in a towel. "Yunho, I'm sorry about your cat. Hope you find her."

 

"Thank you." Yunho managed to smile in gratitude.

 

They went on to a couple of more rooms, last one being Kris and Jessica's. Twin contrite expressions met the news of Yunho's lost cat.

 

"I'm so sorry, how awful!" Jessica exclaimed.

 

"Is there anything we can do?" Kris asked. Yunho doubted their sincerity but remained quiet, gripping Changmin's hand tighter in his. Changmin shot them a thankful smile. "Just keep an eye out. Let's go, Yunho."

 

Jessica and Kris smiled back, however, the moment Changmin turned away, their sympathy morphed into bitter indignation. Yunho stared back at them, as if daring them to sneer at him in front of Changmin. Jessica's gaze flickered down to their joined hands and she looked like she'd sucked a lemon.

 

Changmin, thankfully, dragged him away from those two bullies and they continued their search.

 

It became apparent rather quickly that Minnie was indeed very lost, because nobody knew where she was. Mo and Po found them a little later to tell them there was so sign of Minnie.

 

A nauseating ache settled in the pit of Yunho's stomach as he thought of all the things that could have happened to her. _Minnie, baby, where are you?_

 

Loitering at the bottom of the staircase, Yunho sighed hopelessly, leaning against Changmin's shoulder. "Do you think she's outside?"

 

Changmin seemed doubtful. "Mo said he looked outside. He couldn't find her."

 

"Well, she's not in the house. I'll go outside myself and look. Maybe she was too frightened to approach Mo."

 

Glancing at the doorway, Changmin insisted, "I can't let you go outside - it's much too cold and you're barely dressed. I can't have you catching a cold - especially in the middle of a big photoshoot. I'll go."

 

Yunho was about to make a comment about Changmin's state of undress but then Mo appeared at the CEO's side with a long, thick coat. "Go wait in your room," Changmin told him while button up over his bare chest. "I'll come see you soon...hopefully with Minnie in my arms."

 

 _He looks so determined...and Minnie knows him. She'd more likely go to him than Mo. And he's right, I can't get sick now_ , Yunho reasoned to himself and then reluctantly agreed. Changmin gave him a firm nod and glided towards the front door.

 

Yunho remained in place, watching him go. _Please, please find Minnie, Changmin!_

 

"Shall I take you back to your room, Yunho, sir?" Po offered him his arm.

 

With one last look at the front door, Yunho took Po's arm. "Yes, thank you. Where did Mo go?"

 

Po craned his head to the right and to the left, then shrugged. "Maybe the kitchen."

 

Yunho blew out a long breath as they made their way up the stairs. "I'm so worried about my cat. She's special to me - been my companion for years. If anything happens to her..."

 

Po patted his hand. "Don't worry, Yunho, sir. I'm sure she'll turn up. Now, once you're in your room, I'll bring you some tea."

 

That certainly brought a tiny smile to Yunho's lips. "You're so sweet, Po." And he teasingly half-leaned on Po's meaty shoulder; the butler chuckled, playing along and dragged him up the stairs.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho paced incessantly, halting only to sip tea.

 

_Pace. Sip. Pace. Sip._

 

 _It's been forty-five minutes, where's Changmin?_ Yunho worried. It shouldn't take this long to check the perimeter of the house...unless his boss decided to roam further. Which worried him even more. What if -

 

The bedroom door clicked open, interrupting his thoughts. Yunho stopped mid-pace. "Changmin?"

 

" _Meow!_ "

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Yunho took three giant strides and he was at Changmin's side. "Minnie!"

 

His boss had Minnie cradled in his arm, but the cat squirmed at the sight of her owner. Yunho laughed joyfully, pulling Minnie into his arms, rubbing his face against hers and kissing her on the nose. "Meow!" She seemed pleased, swiping her sandpaper-like tongue across his chin.

 

Once he'd gently inspected his cat for any injuries, Yunho looked up. "Changmin...I don't know what to say except, thank you! Where did you find her?"

 

Changmin had shut the bedroom door and shed his long coat. "No need to thank me. I finally found her in the barn."

 

"The barn? How'd Mo not find her?"

 

With a shrug, Changmin edged closer to them and reached out a hand to rub Minnie behind the ear. "I guess he must have missed her. I would have missed her myself if my horse didn't get my attention with his huffing noises. Minnie was in my stallion's stall."

 

A prickle ran down the back of Yunho's neck. He had been correct in his assumption then: someone had taken Minnie out of his room on purpose. He shoved the worrisome conclusion off to the side in order to ask, "Your horse didn't hurt her, did he?"

 

Changmin shook his head, undeterred by Minnie nipping at his fingers. "Joker is all bluster and no bite. In fact, when I found them, Minnie was cuddled up next to him."

 

"Joker?" Yunho almost laughed out loud.

 

Glancing up with twinkling brown eyes, Changmin stopped petting Minnie. "That's my stallion's name. I thought it would be ironic. He's got the most serious attitude I've seen on a horse. He seemed to take watching over Minnie seriously."

 

"I'm so relieved..." Yunho added with a purse of his lips, "I must thank him some time."

 

Changmin froze to stare at Yunho with a tenderness that made him stir.

 

Minnie began wiggling, slipping from Yunho's arms as she leaped down to the floor. With her tail up high, she climbed onto Changmin's bed and settled down to clean her coat.

 

"Damn, I'm so sorry - " Yunho made a leap towards the bed. "- Minnie, no, you'll shed all over Mr. Shim's bed!"

 

With a bored air, Minnie presented Yunho with her back and went on with her self-grooming routine. _Rude feline!_

 

Changmin caught his arm, pulling him back around. "Don't worry about it. She's fine over there. Relax."

 

Shoulders instantly relaxing, Yunho calmed at Changmin's strong hold. And all of a sudden he felt tired; a yawn surfaced before he could stifle it.

 

"Go lie next to Minnie," Changmin suggested in a low voice. "There's no point dragging yourself down the tunnel this late. I'll sleep on the couch."

 

"Nooooooo," Yunho softly protested. "I'll go back to _my_ room..." _But damn it, I don't want to. I'm trying to be polite...stop me, Mr. Gorgeous..._

 

Changmin's lips quirked up. "Stay. Please. I won't be able to sleep now anyway - I'm wired and want to get back to my book. Sleep here, Yunho."

 

Well, he couldn't refuse that. Not when Mr. Gorgeous' brown eyes were begging him to stay.

 

With a reluctant tug, Yunho freed himself from Changmin's grip and walked over to the bed. He told himself he'd rest for a few hours, then take Minnie and go back to his room before dawn. But the moment his head hit the pillow, his eyes drifted shut and darkness took over.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

A very warm, hard squeeze jolted him awake. The first thing he noticed were the arms-of-steel encircling him. Quite startled, Yunho twisted his head back and came face-to-face with Changmin's peaceful sleeping face.

 

_Oh my God don't panic what happened last night why are we sleeping together I remember going to bed alone!_

 

Before he could panic further, Minnie's loud meowing from across the room caught his attention. His cat was pawing at the door and sending him proper glares.

 

She must need her litterbox.

 

Yunho attempted to squirm out of the arms engulfing him but to no avail. What's more, the arms tightened and long legs came up to curl around his. Damn, this man was like a koala!

 

Yunho cleared the sleepiness from his throat, and called out, "Mr. Shim...Mr. Shim?"

 

There was some indistinct mumbling against his head.

 

He tried again. "Mr. Shim? Minnie needs to be let out..."

 

"Changmin," the voice mumbled more clearly.

 

Yunho consented with a smile. "Fine, _Changmin_ , can you let me up?"

 

"No, I'm comfortable. The couch was awful."

 

"But Minnie will go to the bathroom on the floor if she doesn't find a litterbox soon."

 

Changmin groaned as if in physical pain. "Po...get...Po. And...come back. Please?"

 

"Okay..."

 

The arms released Yunho very slowly. He scrambled off the bed and across the room to the intercom next to the door. He called for Po, then crouched to pet Minnie. "I'm sorry, girl. Relief will be here soon."

 

Displaying no surprise at finding Yunho in the CEO's bedroom, Po arrived in a matter of minutes and gladly carried Minnie out of the room...but not without throwing a deep, knowing glance towards Changmin's sleeping figure. Yunho shut the door and walked hesitantly towards the bed.

 

"Changmin?"

 

The man groaned again and flapped his hand on the mattress, demanding Yunho climb back on.

 

Not only was the man a koala but a _baby_ koala.

 

Yunho hid his laugh and hopped onto the bed. The arms-of-steel came up and dragged him down into warmth. Okay, so a _very strong_ baby koala.

 

Almost immediately, Yunho felt Changmin's nose nudge the side of his neck, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Goosebumps broke out all over his body as he shrunk back into Changmin's chest, savoring every second of this extraordinary snuggle.

 

They both sort of drifted to sleep for another hour or so and woke up in the same position together. Yunho blinked sleepily and realized two things: he was hard in his pants and so was Changmin, judging by the hard bulge poking the curve of his upper thigh.

 

_Wow...what if I..._

 

He pushed back against the bulge experimentally.

 

There was a sharp intake of breath behind him as the hard ridges of Changmin's cock twitched and started pushing against his clothed buttocks, turning Yunho on even more.

 

He boldly pushed his hips back _again_.

 

"Naughty, honey bunny..."

 

Yunho was too hard, too desperate for relief to feel embarrassed. "Changmin...please?"

 

The man behind him caught his earlobe with his teeth and tugged lightly, causing Yunho to whimper and grind his hips back in slow circles. He ached to reach down and stroke himself.

 

As if sensing his need, a deft hand slid to the front of his pants and rubbed with _just_ the right amount of pressure.

 

"OH! Oooooooooh..." Yunho dug his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from keening brazenly as lust stabbed at him mercilessly. Changmin was rubbing harder and faster and God damn it, he was so close to the edge...

 

The expert hand squeezed and suddenly slid away. Yunho cried out in disappointment. Changmin pleaded, "Turn around, honey bunny..."

 

Yunho flipped over without question, fusing their lower bodies together while burying a hand in Changmin's dark hair for leverage. Their movements weren't coordinated but the urgency of their desire fueled them on. Changmin had his face cradled in the nook of Yunho's neck, nipping and kissing the tender flesh as their hips gyrated frantically.

 

"So close, yes, _yes!_ " Yunho chanted, pulling Changmin's hair a little too hard. In seconds, they both released, hanging on to each other through the aftershock.

 

Neither man said anything for a long time. Yunho felt Changmin's every breath, scared to let go. But once their bodies recovered, Changmin's arms fell loose around him.

 

Yunho backed up, covering himself with the sheets as words spilt from his lips, "Are you going to push me away now - tell me you can't touch me anymore? You are my boss, and believe it or not, I didn't take this job to sleep with you. I understand we've crossed a major boundary today. _I've_ been crossing major boundaries with you since our kiss in the office. But - this...what do we call this? An incident, a fling? Because I've never done flings, Mr. Shim; I don't _do_ them. It's unprofessional of me, I realize, but I like you." Yunho shook from his own confession, terrified of rejection. When did his feelings for this man become so strong?

 

Changmin bit the inside of his cheek, eyes darting down. "I told you you'd be the death of me."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

Visibly swallowing, Changmin sat up to lean against the headboard, muscular chest glittering with sweat. "It means, despite my personal vow to never get involved with my bunnies, I want you to be exclusively mine."

 

Yunho's heart sung then shattered at Changmin's next words.

 

"But that's not fair to you. I am the one in position of power, I'm your boss - I must act responsibly. You are beginning this new life, I should let you explore it and decide what you want after some time. For instance, I know Siwon seems very interested in you, and you seem quite taken with him. I shouldn't stand in the way."

 

Yunho was shaking his head, silently watching as Changmin slipped away. _But I like you!_

 

"But - "

 

Changmin bowed his head and got off the bed. The man disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Yunho buried his face in his hands.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho was angry. Very angry with Changmin. He didn't speak to the man for days. During photoshoots, when he absolutely had to respond to his boss, he responded shortly and to the point. He was so sick of being tugged back and forth by the man. Perhaps it was best to smother down his infatuation for Changmin and focus on his new job.

 

And he had Siwon. Who, as Changmin told him, did seem taken with him. Photoshoots had a lot of lag time, and Siwon made it very plain he wanted to spend those times with him. They'd snack on some vegetables (while Yunho sometimes snuck in sweets), talk about their school days, gossip about the other bunnies...they grew closer by the day.

 

Yunho never allowed himself to remember the morning he woke up in Changmin's arms. It was too painful, too dangerous for his heart to think about. Besides, Siwon was a nice distraction.

 

Hyoje put them together for last part of the Christmas photoshoot. Him and Siwon were situated on a bed, wearing Santa-red briefs and a bell-choker around their necks. Yunho was straddling Siwon as they held each other and threw the camera different looks: Yunho exuding an innocence while Siwon smirked - both the epitome of Christmas' naughty and nice dynamic.

 

Once Hyoje called an end to the shoot, Yunho made a move to get off Siwon. The other man held him down with a quiet moan. "You feel so good."

 

Yunho stared down at Siwon's handsome face. "Thank you."

 

"I want to be honest with you, Yunho," Siwon sighed. "I wanna kiss you."

 

Yunho looked away. "We shouldn't..." _I can't...I'm hung up on our stupid boss._

 

Siwon caressed Yunho's face. "Bunnies get involved with each other all the time. We don't exactly get much time to date other people. And it's hard to find outside people to trust. I've liked you for a while now, Yunho. I think you're beautiful, inside and out."

 

Such wonderful words. Coming from the wrong person. Yunho finally glanced up at Siwon with woeful eyes. "I can't..."

 

"Is it Changmin?" Siwon asked briskly.

 

Yunho thought of lying but ended up nodding. "It's stupid. I never had a chance. He's out-of-my-league."

 

Siwon scoffed in disapproval. "That's not true. Why would he give you the best room? Why would he order Po to escort you everywhere? Remember Taemin got lost the first day, looking for the studio. Changmin has made sure things are very comfortable for you here. When he first told us about you, you should have seen the shine in his eyes. You could probably eat junk food every night and he wouldn't bat an eyelash, even though, he's a pretty strict boss with all of us."

 

Yunho's mouth fell open. Was he special to Changmin? He didn't dare dwell on it when the man continually pushed him away, and really, hadn't spoken to him on a non-professional basis in weeks.

 

Watching the struggle on Siwon's countenance, Yunho was struck by his friend's understanding. "Why are you telling me this when you are interested in me? Shouldn't you be talking Changmin down?"

 

Siwon laughed, bad mood abruptly vanishing. "I guess when it comes to you and me...I cherish our friendship more. But I had to try...plus, Changmin is dear to me too. He's a good man. _Too_ good. He's repressed and bitter and frightened of becoming like his father. Goodness knows, the tabloids already make him out to be a player who roams from party to party and orchestrates mass orgies in the bunny house."

 

 _Hm. So that's it._ Yunho worries his bottom lip, empathizing with Changmin's strange behavior a lot more now.

 

"Just one kiss?" Siwon requested in a teasing tone and a mask of feigned innocence.

 

Yunho burst into an embarrassing giggle. "Sure, my good sir!"

 

Siwon threaded his fingers in Yunho's auburn hair and massaged. Lord, it felt so damn good! Yunho hadn't realized he was tense until his muscles melted at the ministration. "Oh yes..."

 

His head was lowered, a hair away from Siwon's full lips. Yunho stared at them...maybe they wouldn't be so bad to kiss...

 

Their lips brushed gently; the bells around their necks jingled. It was...nice. It was like kissing a friend, nothing like kissing -

 

Yunho was jerked back by a hand on his bare shoulder - he looked up - it was Changmin. He was glaring heatedly at Siwon, who smugly stared back. Nothing was said.

 

Changmin simply growled, jaw locked and chin jutted out before he stormed off.

 

"Oops!" Siwon reclined back on the headboard and played with the bells around Yunho's neck.

 

Watching as the other bunnies darted out of their boss' way, Yunho muttered to himself, "You are too good."

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Late one evening, after the sun had set and he'd had dinner, Yunho found Minnie scraping at the passageway, meowing noisily.

 

"What's wrong, girl?"

 

Minnie ignored him and kept pawing at the door. Yunho wondered out loud, "Do you want to go outside?" His cat threw him a disgruntled look. "Do you miss Changmin?"

 

This time the cat meowed with gusto. Yunho's gaze softened. "Me too, girl, me too."

 

Instead of taking the passageway to Changmin's room, Yunho decided to carry Minnie through the tunnels and take the door that led to the stables. He'd been wanting to say thank you to Joker ever since Minnie's rescue. It was easy to spot the stallion; Joker was not only the largest but the only horse with a black coat. Minnie immediately jumped out of his arms and stretched up on the door of Joker's stall. The horse leaned down to sniff at the feline's small face. Minnie purred and pawed at the stallion's snout.

 

Yunho watched the interaction in awe. Interspecies friendships were rare and Yunho was blessed to be in the presence of one now. As he approached the stall, Joker lifted his head and snorted at him. Yunho smiled, keeping his hands to himself as to not scare the horse.

 

"Hello. I know you're Changmin's...you might not want me here. But you took Minnie in and kept her warm and safe. Thank you. By the way, you are gorgeous...much like your owner."

 

Joker bobbed his head, as if in agreement, then stretched his neck out, like he was inviting Yunho to come closer. Delighted at being accepted by such a magnificent creature, Yunho carefully approached the stall door and raised a hand to caress the stallion's glossy, coarse neck. When his fingers combed through Joker's dark mane, the horse neighed and clicked his hoofs on the ground in pleasure.

 

"He likes you."

 

Yunho turned towards the sound of that familiar husky voice - and Changmin came out of the shadows, expression filled with wonderment.

 

"Why is that a surprise?" Yunho grimaced at the way that must have sounded. He didn't mean it to come out arrogant.

 

Changmin took it lightly and laughed. "You're right...why wouldn't he like you. You're amazing."

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

"I know. But it's true. Even Joker, who is usually temperamental with everyone, took to you so easily."

 

Yunho bashfully hid his face against Joker's mane, grateful the horse allowed him to do so. Minnie had stopped trying to climb the stall's door and strolled over to Changmin, winding around the CEO's legs and purring.

 

Observing the happiness on Changmin's face as he knelt down to pet her, Yunho noted, "She missed you."

 

Changmin glanced up. "Did _you?_ "

 

Yunho opened the stall door and moved inside, dodging the direct question. Because _yes_ , he missed the damn man.

 

Before he could get very far, Changmin had captured him around the waist and pressed him against the stallion's large, lithe body. Joker made a small huffing noise but quieted when Changmin barked at him.

 

Smothered by his boss' delicious scent, Yunho found himself appraising the man's riding attire: a pair of tight, stretchy pants, high-boots, and a loose white button-up. Changmin looked like he popped out of an old romance novel cover, where the male lead usually had the fierce look of a warrior while standing by his stallion.

 

"I came out here to get some fresh air and stretch Joker's legs a bit." Changmin bent his head to look deeply into Yunho's eyes. "Do you wanna ride my stallion? Ride him long and hard...until you're sore?"

 

Cotton-mouthed and speechless, Yunho's breathing became erratic as he clutched Changmin's shoulders for support as those arms lifted him higher and higher up Joker's side. "Ride..."

 

Changmin inhaled sharply, gorgeous eyes narrowing and pinning Yunho to the spot. Becoming aware of the fact he was only in a long shirt and frail pajama bottoms, the cool air mixed with the heat of being trapped between the stallion and Changmin, was causing Yunho to harden by the minute. He lifted a leg to wrap around Changmin's waist and tugged the man down with a moan. Simultaneously, hands slipped underneath his thin pants and groped his butt cheeks, kneading them possessively.

 

With a broken gasp, Changmin licked across Yunho's lower lip then captured it between his teeth. Yunho opened his mouth to cry out and that's when Changmin plunged inside with ravenous delight.

 

Yunho had never ridden a stallion, but he intended to tonight.

 

 


	6. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes away the cobwebs*
> 
> Hope you enjoy the very late update!

 

 

 

Things were whispered in his ear.

 

Filthy, depraved things that quickened his breathing and put an ache in his groin.

 

"You're fucking beautiful."

 

"Wanted this since I first saw you."

 

"I wanna fuck you right here in the barn."

 

Yunho threw his head back, gasping as Changmin's lips skimmed down his bare chest to his navel, licking into the belly button.

 

"Let me suck on it."

 

The hoarse whisper below him caused his cock to almost burst through his pj bottoms. All he could manage was a thrust of his hips, silently seeking Changmin's mouth.

 

Yunho let his boss pull his cock out and suck on him. Suck on him _good_ , too. The obscene slurps reached his ears and he had to bite his lips from screaming. Changmin's mouth was hot and generous...it loved every inch of him with genuine pleasure.

 

"C-Changmin...do...ride...please..." Yunho was making no sense. He simply went limp against Joker's side, begging for much more from Mr. Gorgeous.

 

With a resounding pop, Changmin came up for air, giving Yunho gentle look. "Turn around, honey bunny. I wanna eat you out..."

 

_He couldn't possible mean -_

 

No. This was no time for rational thought, just action. Yunho jerked himself up and spun around, holding Joker's back in a death grip as his pajama bottoms lowered and his butt-cheeks parted by a pair of sure hands.

 

One long swipe of a tongue from his cleft to his puckered hole sent Yunho reeling forward, cheek pressed to Joker's back. "Oh my God no, it's wrong...no...yes!"

 

Changmin jabbed his tongue against the tight rings of Yunho's hole, fingers digging into each butt-cheek.

 

No one had ever done this to him; he'd never _let_ anyone do this to him. But Changmin was not just _anyone_ \- he made Yunho come alive just by his mere presence.

 

And, boy, was he coming alive now. His body was trembling, ablaze from each insistent lick. Yunho panted, throat parched as he breathed in the cold night air. He didn't dare let go of Joker, even as the stallion teetered restlessly beneath his hands.

 

He could feel his rim begin to loosen, contracting around Changmin's tongue as it sought to be filled by something larger and harder.

 

Yunho peered down over his shoulder, swallowing a whine to, "I wanna ride you."

 

Changmin's dark head rose in attention. "Oh, honey bunny..." He stood up, clasped Yunho around the neck with one hand while the other remained on Yunho's ass, fingers circling the puckered entrance. "And I wanna be inside you."

 

Yunho's eyes drifted shut and released a long, shaky moan. "I _want_ you inside me..."

 

"There's something I wanna try," Changmin breathed hotly against the shell of his ear. "Here. On my stallion. But not our first time. Will you follow me back into the passageway?"

 

"Anywhere," Yunho answered honestly.

 

Through the intense cloud of lust in Changmin's gaze was tenderness, melting Yunho's heart right there in chilly barn. Before he could say another word, Yunho was dragged out of Joker's stall and to the passageway entrance.

 

Changmin guided him through the dark tunnels, never letting go of his hand...Yunho pressed himself close during their short journey. Ever so often, Changmin turned his head back to give Yunho a longing glance. Yunho widened his eyes, praying with bated breath for the man to finish what he started.

 

Two or three steps later...

 

Changmin snapped; he spun around and gently pushed Yunho against the tunnel's ragged wall. Their lips found each other in the dark shadows and Yunho's arms found their way around Changmin's neck.

 

It took longer than necessary to reach Changmin's bedroom. Never letting go of one another until they tumbled through the passage doorway.

 

Once inside the bedroom, Changmin took a few steps back to survey Yunho, crooking a finger as he pleaded, "Yunho, I need to feel you...naked and writhing against me. Please. C'mere."

 

Changmin was releasing breaths in short, harsh spurts with flared nostrils.

 

Suddenly too shy to expose himself, Yunho simply stood in place, wringing his hands together. Jessica's and Kris' voices were echoing in his mind, causing doubt to spawn.

 

 _Don't overthink this. You want him, you like him. It's only you and him here._ Yunho spurned himself on and finally pulled his t-shirt off over his head.

 

When he peeked at Changmin's reaction, his body instantly warmed and ached, all due to that damn _tenderness_ again, shining from Changmin's eyes and straight to his soul. Yunho craved to nestle and bury himself in it forever.

 

Before he thought too much of it and ruined the moment, Yunho lunged forward, knocking Changmin to the bed and pressed his face into the warmth of man's neck. Immediately, arms grappled at him, cradling him with a strength that made him feel both small and loved.

 

"Yunho? Are you okay, honey bunny? We don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Changmin kissed the top of Yunho's head.

 

_NO! I want to!_

 

Yunho stradded Changmin's hips, promptly seating himself on his boss' groin, aroused by the erection pressing insistently against his bottom.

 

Changmin groaned and lifted his hips. "You're _actually_ killing me!"

 

Yunho suppressed a laugh, falling side-ways onto the bed so he had some leverage to pull his pj bottoms off. Changmin hadn't moved, just lied there appraising him with glittering eyes.

 

"Set the pace for us, Yunho...undress me."

 

Changmin was still in his riding clothes, looking too attractive for his own good in those tight pants and high-boots. Yunho suddenly wanted the man like _this_ , _right now_...undressing would take too damn long.

 

Making quick work of the buttons on Changmin's collared shirt, Yunho ran his hands down that incredible chest and paused at the belt buckle.

 

Changmin begged, "I've been fantasizing about this since I met you. Take me out...stroke me...God, do anything you want!"

 

Yunho's eyes grew wide at his boss' desperation...he'd had no idea he was having such an effect on Changmin. It made him feel bold and confident to proceed.

 

Unzipping the riding pants and reaching in to grasp the cock he so craved, Yunho whimpered as it pulsed in his hand. "Let me..."

 

Changmin moaned, edging up the bed, "In the drawer...lube...condoms..."

 

As the man reached clumsily into the drawer by the bed, Yunho climbed back on, now completely nude, balls rubbing against Changmin's cock.

 

They both groan simultaneously at the friction. Changmin squirted lube onto his fingers and grabbed a handful of Yunho's butt, parting and delving inside with sleek fingers. Yunho jolted at the cold gel and the intrusion of a finger, but then began to slowly burn as it carefully stretched him.

 

He fell onto Changmin's chest, allowing the man better access to insert another finger and fuck him more efficiently.

 

"How long has it been since you've done this?" Changmin asked, breathing haggardly.

 

Yunho pushed his butt back onto those fingers, moaning long and loud as a third pushed passed the tight rings. The fingers stopped fucking him, though, they simply held still inside him, filling up the emptiness but stubbornly unfulfilling the ache.

 

At last, Yunho managed to grit out, "I've never...actually done _it_ all the way...with a man. Just fooled around..."

 

Changmin grew so rigid underneath him, Yunho had to lift his head and take a peek. The man's eyes were the size of saucers, brown irises hidden by blown pupils. "You're...a virgin?"

 

"Only with men!" Yunho explained defensively. "And I’m only twenty-four...it's not that unheard of! I've been busy with work and - "

 

"Stop...just stop..." Changmin commanded, teeth grinding. "So you're telling me...I'll be the first male to enter this beautiful, tight ass?"

 

_Oh God, when he puts it that way..._

 

Yunho's cheeks colored. "Y-Yes."

 

"Fuck...fuck it, fuck, fuck!" Changmin started moving the fingers inside him again and pulled Yunho down for a long, wet kiss.

 

Yunho was lost...what had they been talking about?

 

Keeping his fingers inside Yunho, Changmin tore a condom package with his teeth and rolled it onto his hard, weeping cock. Yunho leveled himself up, losing a few inches of Changmin's fingers but the man never fully slide them out until he'd nudged his cock into the stretched hole.

 

The burning sensation, as he took in every inch of Changmin's length, was intense. Part of Yunho wanted to pull away from the pressure, but he wanted this man _more_. Grappling for Changmin's hands, Yunho placed them on his bare hips, shivering at the contact, and began moving up and then slowly back down.

 

"Yunho!" Changmin's fingers dug into Yunho's supple flesh, steadying but letting Yunho set the pace of their love-making. "Move as you like, honey bunny...careful..."

 

After adjusting to Changmin's girth, Yunho rotated his hips faster, sinking down and completely taking it in all the way. The pressure was easing and sparks of pleasure spread through his groin and up his spine.

 

One of Changmin's hands wrapped around Yunho's neglected cock and stroked as Yunho drove down. Throwing his head back, Yunho cried out, "Changmin, right there, yes!"

 

Slowing down, Yunho took his sweet time undulating on Changmin's hard, engorged cock; this pace was taking his boss over the edge.

 

"Tell me how you're feeling," Changmin ordered in an out-of-breath, husky voice.

 

With Changmin's length proding the deepest part inside him, Yunho squeezed his thighs and continued to grind his hips. "I - I'm amazing."

 

Eyes shining with lust and concern, Changmin asked, "I'm not hurting you?"

 

"Not at all."

 

Pearls of sweat dripping down his gorgeous face, Changmin twisted his palm around the head of Yunho's cock, squeezing liquid out of the bulbous head, and brought his hand up to his mouth. Changmin hummed as he licked off it off, "Yummy honey bunny."

 

Yunho gasped and sped up, riding Changmin with quick, shallow thrusts. Pressure and desire were building to a painful degree...

 

Their breaths mingled as Yunho leaned down to lock lips with Changmin, never ceasing the movements of his hips. He's gonna ride his boss' incredible cock until he orgasms...he's not letting go, not yet...just a little longer!

 

Changmin sunk his teeth in Yunho's full lower lip; Yunho's grinding faltered. Gripping Yunho's waist, Changmin held him still and pounded inside, long and deep, hitting a bundle of nerves that had Yunho screaming his pleasure.

 

"Come on, bunny...you're almost there..."

 

"Changmin...I..."

 

White light flashed behind Yunho's closed eyelids. All he could do was clamber to hang on to the headboard with both hands and ride out the single most intense orgasm of his life.

 

Changmin kept on thrusting into Yunho lazily even after they both came down from their high. The moment his waist was released, Yunho dropped his hands from the headboard to lace fingers with Changmin.

 

They gazed at each other for a long while, chests heaving with the frequent tremors running through their sweaty bodies.

 

Changmin grinned mischievously, "Next time, I'll let you ride my stallion."

 

Yunho purposely rubbed his wet hole on Changmin's spent cock. "I thought I already did."

 

"You _are_ going to be the death of me," Mr. Gorgeous replied with a long-suffering sigh.

 

A little later, while tucked beneath Changmin's chin with those muscular, loving arms encompassing him, Yunho thought he should probably tell his boss the nickname he had for him.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Upon the sunrise, Yunho decided to dress and make his way back to his room. He didn't want to risk any other bunny discovering them, especially Jessica or Kris.

 

As he slipped on his underwear, the rustle of sheets behind him startled him. He turned and saw Changmin had sat up, bare-chested and leaning against the headboard watching him intently. "Leaving so soon?"

 

_Would he reject me now? Say we shouldn't have done this?_

 

Yunho had his t-shirt in a death grip. "Yes. I thought it would be wise before everyone woke up. You probably wouldn't want anyone to see us in bed together."

 

A shadow came over Changmin's countenance. "And why would you assume that?"

 

"Well," Yunho explained slowly, keeping his voice steady. "you don't like getting involved with your bunnies, and I figured you wouldn't want word getting out that you slept with one of them now."

 

Changmin slammed a fist into the mattress. "Do not belittle our time together last night as me simply sleeping with one of my bunnies!"

 

"But you said - "

 

Mindless of his nudity, Changmin threw the covers off and slid off the bed to make it in two strides to Yunho's side. "Forget what I said before: I don't want to act responsibly and nor do I want you exploring with others...like Siwon...I hate seeing him touching you! I told you I'm a selfish bastard; I'd like the right to invoke that now and request you become exclusively mine...and I, yours!"

 

The shirt slipped out of Yunho's grip. "Yours? But you're my boss and -"

 

"I'm your boss, and we made-love last night," Changmin interrupted. "We made incredible love. And I wanna do it over and over again. Despite the air I put off, I don't sleep with many people...I'm quite discrete and picky. I want us to date. And I have no qualms about letting everyone in this house know, so they know to mind their distance."

 

Yunho was having a difficult time breathing. Was this a dream? It certainly felt like one...

 

"You want us to date? Be boyfriends...am I right?" Yunho placed his palms over Changmin's bare pectorals.

 

"Yes, honey bunny," Changmin smiled softly. "That's what I want. And if the press finds out, I don't care. They'll finally know I'm taken and not sleeping around."

 

Anxiety struck Yunho's heart for a brief moment. Did he really want the public to know _he_ was having relations with his boss? Did he want his break out in the entertainment industry to be about him dating the countries 'biggest playboy'? It's a stigma he would never be able to live down...it might be used against him if he ever got a chance as an actor...

 

Sensing Yunho's worry, no doubt, Changmin cupped Yunho's face and said, "We don't have to tell anyone. Our private lives are our own. I just want, at the end of the day, for you to be in my arms. I want to get know you more...I wanna know everything about you. Your favorite food, your hobbies, your family life, everything. I know that probably should have come before we had sex but...it's not too late to build a relationship, is it?"

 

Yunho's fingers dug into Changmin's chest as he stared into this kind man's eyes. "No...not too late. In fact, it's perfect."

 

Changmin leaned down and kissed him deeply. When they parted for breath, he suggested to Yunho, "Since the Christmas shoot is complete, how about I show you how we edit the photographs in the studio, then go horseback riding through the fields and have a picnic in one of my favorite spots on the grounds?"

 

Yunho became speechless; no articulate words were coming to mind, so he decided to lay his head against Changmin's chest in order to conceal the, no doubt, embarrassing thrill etched across his face.

 

He felt Changmin's warm hand sink into his hair and cradle his head closely. "I'm guessing you like that idea..."

 

Yunho mutely nodded, lips nuzzling against Changmin's bare skin. They stayed that way for several minutes, then made their way back to the bed. Where they remained until Po came knocking with breakfast trays.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Around mid-morning, Yunho made his way back to his room. It was only after his shower did he realize he'd left Minnie in the stables last night.

 

"Damn it," Yunho muttered to himself as he slipped a pair of jeans and button-down on. He hastened towards the secret passageway and took the familiar route to the stables. As he carefully cracked open the door, he heard two voice...he recognized them as Mo and Po.

 

"Who do you think did it?"

 

"Let's not take it so seriously, it was probably just a prank," Mo grumbled. "I can't believe you dragged me out here to discuss this; it's freezing."

 

"Fine, fine, fine," Po sighed. "But do you think maybe it was those twerps, Jessica and Kris? They seem to have it in for Yunho."

 

Mo mumbled something and then their voices faded as they left the stables.

 

Yunho stood in the shadows silently and thought about what he'd just heard. He figured Mo and Po were referring to the Minnie-getting-lost incident. Could it have been Jessica and Kris who let Minnie out, in hopes Joker would trample the cat and devastate Yunho?

 

He recalled the indignation on those bullies' faces when he and Changmin came to their door looking for Minnie...why would they be angry if they're the ones who did it?

 

Yunho pushed the distressing thoughts from his mind and stepped into the stables. Right away, Joker poked his head out of his stall and made a happy noise at him. Smiling, he walked over to stroke his snout. Peeking over the stall, he spotted Minnie slumbering in the small patch of hay.

 

"Sweet," Yunho chuckled. Looks like feline and owner spent the night with a stallion.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Many of the bunnies gathered for breakfast in the kitchen. Today was a relaxing day off with not a single photoshoot scheduled. The massive Christmas shoot was complete and now was the time for editing and putting the spread together in an artistic way. Promotion and interview would come later.

 

Yunho was standing with Siwon and Heechul, munching on a piece of toast coated with strawberry jam. All the other bunnies were chatting and eating...only Kai and Taemin seemed engrossed in each other and occasionally sneaking in little kisses when they thought no one was looking.

 

"They're cute together," Yunho commented aloud.

 

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not so cute when they fuck like bunnies in the room next to yours."

 

Siwon pinched Heechul on the arm. "Leave the babies alone. They clearly have the hots for each other."

 

"Right," Heechul remarked sarcastically. "Like you weren't complaining about the boner their sex noises were giving you last night. If only you'd have let me take care of it, Mr. Choi."

 

Heechul leaned into Siwon and blew air on his face teasingly. Siwon drew back and hissed, "Honestly, Heechul, control yourself!"

 

Gleefully, Heechul continued to poke at various parts of Siwon's toned body. Yunho watched the interaction, mouth agape. Maybe these two had the hots for each other too...

 

Bored messing with Siwon, Heechul snuggled up against Yunho's side and cooed,"I like how soft you are, Yunho. You're a lot sweeter than that idiot over there." Dramatically pointing an accusing finger at Siwon.

 

Siwon appeared both outraged and envious. Yunho awkwardly let Heechul sit too close for comfort, eyeing the girly headband atop the shorter man's head. This man was so odd...

 

The kitchen door swung open, then, and Changmin made a beeline towards Yunho.

 

"Excuse me, Heechul, baby," Changmin politely said with stony eyes. "That's my boyfriend you're snuggling up to."

 

Everyone in the kitchen gasped loudly and instant muttering filled the room. A few hushed the others and the kitchen grew silent; every eye in the room was on Yunho and Changmin.

 

Drowning the last bite of toast with the strawberry smoothie he'd made himself, Yunho hoped the red glow in cheeks wasn't too obvious. He set the cup down and licked the milk residue off his upper lip.

 

Changmin unconsciously licked his lips too, then asked while offering him a hand, "Would you like to come to the studio with me and see how we edit for the magazine?"

 

Yunho nodded, taking Changmin's hand while sneaking a glance at Heechul's dumbfounded expression. Everyone's eyes were on him, too; it made his body heat with embarrassed but also, pride at being the CEO's center of attention.

 

When they exited the kitchen, Changmin swooped down straightaway to capture Yunho's lips in a quick kiss. "I'm sorry, honey bunny," He apologized tightly. "Are you angry with me?"

 

"Why would I be angry?"

 

"Because I outed us in front of everyone...no one will say anything to the press, I'll make sure of that." Changmin laid another kiss on Yunho's lips. "I just can't watch others be so casually intimate with you..."

 

Yunho considered Changmin's nervous expression and decided, "I'm not angry. Flustered at having everyone know, but not angry. To be honest, I kinda liked what you did," he admitted with a grin.

 

Changmin's ears reddened slightly. "You really are perfect for me."

 

Yunho made the big CEO, supposed King of Playboys, actually blush. _Adorable._

 

Yunho laughed quietly and pulled Changmin down the hall to toward the studio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho will actually ride Joker eventually. LOL ;D


	7. Moments of Bliss

 

 

"See this photo of you?"

 

Yunho nodded at the computer screen. Changmin touched the curve of Yunho's cheek on the screen and went on, "You have such a unique beauty in it. It's a purity I never want to disappear."

 

Yunho was left with nothing to say; he was flattered and pleased Changmin liked his photos so much. He had to admit, as he clicked through the various poses, he did look pretty good.

 

Changmin ran his hand down Yunho's arm and laid it on top of his hand on the computer mouse. "Do you want to see my favorite one?"

 

Hyper-aware of the other man's soft skin against his, Yunho stared straight at the computer screen while nodding.

 

Changmin scrolled to the very first picture in the entire set and enlarged it with a double-click. Yunho looked at the image for a second, brows furrowing in confusion. "I'm not naked in this."

 

He heard a chuckle next to him. "You noticed."

 

The picture was of Yunho the first day at the mansion. There was nothing sexy or brazen about it; Yunho was simply tilting his head and staring at the camera with a faint smile and gentle eyes.

 

"Why would you choose such an ordinary picture as your favorite?" Yunho asked in disbelief.

 

Changmin gave him a hard stare. "It's _not_ ordinary, it's _you_. Bare without shedding off any clothes. I love it. I love..." The young CEO turned his head away. "I just love it."

 

The entire response tugged on Yunho's heartstring and had him leaning over to press his lips against Changmin's soft cheek. He barely breathed as he held very still, waiting for his new boyfriend to react.

 

Changmin sighed and murmured, "So sweet...you wreck me."

 

Yunho remarked honestly, " _You_ wreck _me_...Mr. Gorgeous."

 

"Mr. Gorgeous?" Embarrassment and lust slammed into Yunho as Changmin's gaze met his.

 

Yunho admitted sheepishly, "I kinda call you Mr. Gorgeous in my head. Probably since I've met you."

 

Changmin's eyes searched his face. "God...I wanna throw you on this table and fuck you until we both can't think straight."

 

Yunho swallowed. "Someone could walk in..."

 

"Not sure I care." Changmin smirked a little, then seemed to come out of a daze. "How about we go on the picnic now?"

 

"Yes!"

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

It seemed crazy to have a picnic in the chilly, fall air, but Yunho enjoyed every second of it with Changmin. The cold gave them both an excuse to snuggle close and take turns feeding each other.

 

With Changmin leaning against a tree trunk, Yunho hesitantly wrapped both arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his head against his shoulder. He felt Changmin smile then lay a lingering kiss on his forehead.

 

Yunho shivered, but not from the cold breeze tousling his auburn bangs. He slowly found himself falling into a light slumber in Changmin's warm arms. But, then he felt Changmin squeeze him tighter, mumbling words that sounded suspiciously like "I think I love you."

 

Heart lodged in his throat, Yunho pretended to be sleeping. _I think I love you too._

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho finally rode Joker.

 

Changmin taught him how to saddle the stallion and instructed him in the proper way of sitting on a horse and controlling the reins.

 

" _You_ are the one in control and stallions need to know that, because they will try to overpower you." Changmin chuckled lightly as he added, "Especially if they haven't been laid in while."

 

Yunho stared down at Changmin's face after he said this and grinned. "Is that so?"

 

A mischievous twinkle entered Changmin's eyes. "Yes. Stallions can be...unpredictable and insatiable. They need to be shown who's in charge, even as a mutual bond is forming between you and stallion."

 

"Hm. Are you unpredictable and insatiable, Changmin?" Yunho tightened his grip on the reins, eyes still pinned on his boyfriend.

 

"When it comes to you, yes," Changmin answered with raw honesty.

 

Yunho broke their gaze, thoughts floating back to Changmin's whispered _I love you_. He wanted to say it back so badly at that moment, but held back for some reason.

 

Snapping the reins and tapping his heals against Joker's side, Yunho egged the stallion to walk forward. Joker actually took very well to his instructions. Changmin silently strolled beside them, keeping a hand on Joker's side, as if ready for any unexpected behavior on the stallion's part.

 

They rode this way until Yunho's lips and fingers felt frozen and thighs began to ache, body unused to the stress of horseback riding. Changmin kept both hands on Yunho's waist as he climbed down. Patting Joker's long neck, Yunho cooed, "Good boy. Thank you so much for letting me ride you!"

 

Joker whined and nodded his head. Yunho turned in the circle of Changmin's arms and instantly had lips upon his. They kissed for a long time, right there against Joker. Their lips were cold but they quickly warmed each other, plunging and savoring, mindless of anyone who might be watching them.

 

Later, as they ambled back to the mansion, Yunho wondered aloud, "What was it you wanted to try with me, on Joker?"

 

Changmin clasped Yunho's fingers, swinging their hands back and forth, and answered in a silky tone, "I wanna fuck you bareback while riding Joker. But perhaps not today..."

 

Yunho flushed so red, his flesh threatened to melt off his bones.

 

_Obscene...but, God, I want it. What's wrong with me?_

 

Bringing their hands up, Changmin kissed Yunho's fingers.

 

_Oh. That's why._

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

He was reminded that Changmin was still his boss when they got back to the mansion. Po approached Changmin, holding up a bunch of messages on sticky-notes. Looking at Yunho apologically, the CEO said, "I'm sorry, I have to go take care of those."

 

Yunho smiled reassuringly. "No problem. I'm gonna go nap a bit. I'll see you later."

 

After handing the picnic basket to Po, Changmin leaned down to kiss Yunho on the mouth. "Rest well, honey bunny."

 

Smothering down his slight embarrassment, Yunho let Po escort him back to his bedroom. Po left him with a bow but before he could close his door, a foot blocked its closure. It was Kris. A very meek-looking Kris who asked, "May I come in?"

 

Yunho cringed, not wanting this wonderful day ruined by this bully. "I'm a little busy right now."

 

"It will only take a minute, Yunho. I want to apologize." Kris gave him a most genuinely apprehensive stare. And although Yunho had a hard time believing it completely, he allowed Kris inside anyway. He _was_ a true believer in second chances.

 

They sat down on the small couch, facing each other. The first one to speak was Kris. "I just wanted to say, I truly apologize for treating you so poorly since you got here. Jessica wants to apologize too, but she's too proud. You don't deserve to be talked to that way. You are our boss' boyfriend now, he clearly has affection for you." Taking Yunho's hand, Kris added, "I'm here to make peace, and hope you accept my apology."

 

Touched but keeping the hand in Kris' grip limp and unresponsive, Yunho took his time replying, "I - I accept your apology. Thank you. I'd like it if we could get along now."

 

"I'm impressed you never reported us to Changmin," Kris' tone was one of true admiration. "Others would have thrown us under the bus and got us kicked out of the mansion."

 

"I should have," Yunho teased good-naturedly.

 

Kris laughed, "Yeah, probably."

 

A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders after they chatted some more and Kris bid him good-bye. Yunho lied down on his bed and breathed heavily. It was nice not to have to watch his back anymore.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho called Hojun after his nap. His best friend feigned indignation, _"Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in weeks! Are we breaking up?"_

 

Giggling uncontrollably, Yunho said, "Of course not, hyung! I've been so busy with the Christmas spread!"

 

_"Oh? And probably hooking up with the one and only, Mr. Shim Changmin."_

 

Yunho gasped. "How did you know?"

 

_"Hyung knows all. Now when are you going to invite me over so I can hook up with a bunny too?"_

 

"I'll invite you over when it's appropriate. If there's a party or something."

 

_"Deal. Miss you, dongsaeng."_

 

"I miss you, hyung!" Yunho hooted affectionately.

 

After he hung up with Hojun, Yunho stretched and decided to head over to the gym. He craved a good work out and a chance to hang out with Rain.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

During dinner, Changmin stood at the head of the table and announced they'd be having a party at the end of November to celebrate the release of their Christmas spread.

 

Everyone, except the new bunnies, exploded at the table. Yunho remained seated, but laughed at the exaggerated reactions. He heard snippets from the seasoned bunnies of how much fun their mansion parties were, from the drinking games to the music and dancing.

 

Yunho raised his hand. Changmin saw it amongst the crowd and grinned. "Shhhhhh, quiet down. We have a question. Yes, Yunho?"

 

"Can we bring a guest?"

 

Changmin's grin slipped, voice strained. "I suppose, but you need to check with me first. We already have a full guest list as it is. Who were you planning to invite?"

 

Sensing his boyfriend's jealousy and conscious of the snickers around him, Yunho pipped up, "My best friend, Hojun!"

 

Changmin visibly relaxed. "Sure. He can come. Any other questions? No, Heechul, we're _not_ hiring strippers." Everyone roared with laughter. "Okay, carry on with your meal."

 

Yunho rushed to follow Changmin out of the dining room. He embraced his boyfriend from behind, pressing his cheek against that strong back. "I’m _your_ date, right?"

 

"As if you have to ask," Changmin mumbled, head hung.

 

The minute Yunho pressed his lips to Changmin's shoulder blades, the young man spun around and began leading him towards the CEO's office. Yunho went willingly, body humming from head-to-toe.

 

Mindless passion took over as clothes were thrown off every which way. Wet, heated kisses where exchanged before Yunho took Changmin in his mouth. Sweaty, bare flesh slapped together as Changmin took Yunho with deep, quickened thrusts...

 

Falling back against the hardwood surface and holding Changmin against his chest, Yunho concentrated on heaving air back into his lungs. They'd made an absolute mess of Changmin's desk and leather couch.

 

It was worth every moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A conflict, climatic scene up next. Thank you for your patience, and hope you're still enjoying the story!


	8. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to end it but this part of the plot kept nagging me.

 

 

 

_Meow!_

 

Minnie rubbed against Changmin's leg then hopped onto his lap. He smiled up at Yunho, who lovingly gazed at his cat and boyfriend from across the couch. It was a quiet night of them just watching T.V. in Yunho's room, which was very typical nowadays; Changmin spent most nights in Yunho's bedroom.

 

As Minnie purred, Yunho tucked his bare feet under Changmin's thighs and laid his head back on the arm of the couch. Despite the snow falling lightly against the window, the atmosphere in the room was warm and comfortable.

 

Yunho closed his eyes. He never wanted moments like these to end.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Changmin became extremely busy over the course of several weeks. He left the mansion often to attend meetings and promotional interviews. Even though Yunho rarely saw him now, he was proud of the young CEO. He's seen him in action with the media and was beyond impressed with his boyfriend's suave skills in dealing with the press.

 

Since the public was bubbling with curiosity over the newest bunnies, they were all to be interviewed by a few reporters today.

 

Yunho found out real quick that he had a talent for public speaking. The press appeared to take to him immediately, as most of their questions were directed at him. They laughed at his humor and gushed at the simplest actions, shouting _cute_ and clicking away with their cameras. This seemed to amuse Siwon and Heechul greatly, who cackled and began imitating the media's adoration for Yunho the minute the mansion door shut to the public.

 

Yunho took it all in stride with a good-natured eye-roll and light punches. His eyes caught on Jessica and Kris, who surprisingly had smiles on their faces. The former bullies approached him, and Jessica even went so far as to wrap an arm around him, squealing, "That was fun, right?"

 

Unsure of how to deal with this new bout of affection from her, Yunho nodded stiffly. Kris trailed after them casually with his hands stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. Jessica continued to chat about the crazy things the media wanted to know about them. Then she pondered, "I wonder why Changmin didn't mention to them that you're his boyfriend."

 

Yunho halted to give Jessica a curious stare. "Why would he? It's our business, probably for the best that they don't know."

 

"Hmm, you're right." Jessica released her hold on him. "They might start speculating inappropriate things...about _you_ especially." She glanced at Kris then quickly back at him.

 

Yunho was feeling uncomfortable by the minute. "I - I need to go back to my room. Didn't get much sleep last night." Changmin hadn't come home until three o'clock in the morning, having been obliged to attend a long banquet celebrating the CEO's completed construction projects. The bed felt empty without Changmin, so Yunho had a difficult time falling asleep.

 

Jessica said amicably, "Sure, I understand. Rest up!"

 

Yunho turned on his heals and started walking away. Kris called him back, "Yunho, we have...something to tell you..."

 

Suddenly very tired, Yunho asked with his back to them, "Yes?"

 

"We know who let Minnie out that night."

 

Yunho's eyes widened with a gasp.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Changmin was situated between Yunho's thighs, nibbling on his navel and squeezing his thighs. Yunho simply stared down at that gorgeous head, willing his mind to simply _stop thinking_ and just enjoy this much needed intimacy with his boyfriend.

 

But Kris and Jessica's admission was still echoing in his mind. Should he tell Changmin who kidnapped his cat and put her in danger outside? This person's job would be in jeopardy. Does Yunho really want to be responsible for that?

 

He could have lost Minnie forever, though. He couldn't risk that happening again. If this person did it once, they could do it again.

 

Yunho sighed, hips squirming.

 

Changmin sensed his discomfort and lifted his head. "Are you okay? You seem distracted tonight. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately I - "

 

"No! It's not that..."

 

"Then what is it, Yunho? Tell me." Changmin sat up, alert and concerned.

 

Pulse fluttering nervously, Yunho gulped. "Two bunnies had witnessed who stole Minnie that one day and put her outside...they told me today."

 

Changmin eyes narrowed, face shadowing. "Who was it? I'll make sure they never step foot in this place again."

 

Yunho was afraid of this. Chewing on his bottom lip anxiously, he pleaded, "I don't want you to overreact. Maybe if we just speak to him and understand _why_ he did it, he could be forgiven."

 

Changmin grabbed Yunho by the shoulders and demanded, "Fine. Tell me who it was."

 

Blowing out a long breath, Yunho told him.

 

Despite his _Fine_ , the CEO _did_ overreact.

 

Mo, one of the play-bunny mansion's long-time Butler and Po's friend, was barely given a day's notice, angrily ordered by Changmin to pack his bags and leave the grounds.

 

Not before adding a barely-concealed threat, "You might have a hard time finding another job, Mo. Now, leave my sight."

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yunho didn't speak to Changmin after he fired Mo without showing a shred of mercy. Or even giving the man a chance to plead his case.

 

The silent treatment seemed to make Changmin simmer with anger and guilt, judging by the quick glances Yunho stole of his face.

 

Siwon came up to him one day and asked tactfully, "So. You two fighting?"

 

Yunho played with Joker's mane, choosing to simply hum in affirmation.

 

"Changmin is...protective," Siwon tried. "He won't allow any sort of harm to come to his bunnies, especially you. His heart is in the right place, even if he didn't give Mo much of a chance. Try to understand that, Yunho. Changmin acts impulsively because he...cares for you too much."

 

Yunho stopped caressing Joker and faced Siwon. "I understand that. I'm just...angry at him. Minnie is my cat; he should have at least let me interrogate Mo and then we could have decided _together_ what to do about him." He paused to stroke Joker's snout. "I need time, even though I - I miss him."

 

Siwon nodded solemnly. "Makes sense. Take your time and then you two can work it out."

 

When Siwon left him in the barn, Yunho decided to saddle up Joker and ride him for a bit. He knew Changmin wouldn't mind, but he could practically hear the CEO tell him he might need more supervised practice. Yunho set his jaw and did it anyway.

 

Settling and tightly strapping the saddle on Joker, Yunho led the stallion out of his stall by the reins. Adjusting the riding boots he'd borrowed from Changmin's closet, Yunho slipped a foot into the stirrup, hopped, and swung his opposite leg over the stallion's back with minimal struggle. Joker snorted and, in turn, Yunho scowled. "Be patient, I'm still learning, boy."

 

He finally managed to get a good grip on the reins and keep his feet secured in the stirrups. Sitting tall, he clicked his tongue and nudged Joker with his heals. The horse moved in a slow trot; Yunho breathed a sigh of relief he'd been able to do it all by himself.

 

They rode quietly through the field for several minutes. There was a light layer of snow on the ground and the air was frigid, but the stillness and beauty of nature took Yunho away from everything. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the rhythmic gallop through the field.

 

Out of nowhere, a snowball hit him on the back of the head. A distant cackle was approaching from behind. His eyes popped open and he gently pulled on Joker's reins. They slowed to a stop next to a nearby tree. "What - ?"

 

Heechul, Siwon, Kai, Taemin, Jessica, and Kris were all running up. Heechul shouted, "Sorry, Yunho baby, I didn't mean to hit your head!"

 

"Yes, you did," Siwon countered, now standing a foot away from Joker's head.

 

Kai and Taemin were extremely curious about the stallion. They petted him and complimented Yunho on his skills in handling him. Jessica and Kris kept their distance, however.

 

Feeling Joker becoming antsy at the persistent attention, Yunho squeezed his thighs around the stallion and rubbed his neck. "Shhhh, it's okay - "

 

Just as he said this, he heard something smack into Joker's rear and the stallion went crazy. Everyone gathered around him gasped and scattered. Yunho grappled to keep a hold on the reins and yelled for Joker to calm down. He could distantly hear everyone screaming his name.

 

"Yunho!" Changmin's booming voice cut through to him like ice.

 

When he turned his head in its direction, Joker kicked and bucked wildly, causing the reins to slip through Yunho's fingers. And suddenly he was airborne, flying off Joker, and slamming crackingly against the tree.

 

Sharp, blinding pain - then everything went black.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

"Yunho, please, wake up. Wake up for hyung!"

 

The throbbing in his head was unbearable. Yunho squinted his eyes, keeping them shut from the fluorescent light. As it was, his head felt like it would split into two.

 

He heard voices - two distinct male voices arguing above him. One he recognized as Hojun's worried tone immediately. The other voice was indiscernible, but the grief in it was crystal clear.

 

It took a few minutes to finally be able to open his eyes. The world was blurred and much too bright. Groaning and wetting his dry lips, Yunho croaked, "Water...please."

 

A glass of water was pressed to his lips and he gulped down the refreshing liquid like a dying man in the desert. Once he'd emptied the cup, his vision was slowly adjusting to the light and making sense of the male figures standing on either side of him.

 

Hojun's face came into focus first. His hyung had dark circles under his eyes and he was holding Yunho's right hand in a death grip. "Finally, you're awake! It's been almost two days, Yunho, we were worried sick! How do you feel?"

 

Yunho curled his toes under the sheets and made a quick assessment of his body's condition, then settled on, "It feels like all of me got punched. Where am I? What happened?"

 

The other male voice answered him instead. Yunho rolled his head towards it on the pillow. The voice belonged to a very tall man with wide, brown eyes, which appeared strained and red and on the verge of tears. That face, though...

 

The male was gorgeous. And immediately, upon not knowing his name, Yunho's brain dubbed him, Mr. Gorgeous.

 

"We're in a hospital. You were riding Joker and an _incident_ occurred," the man's voice lilted with ire. "and unfortunately, you were butted off and into a nearby tree, hitting your head very hard."

 

A million questions popped up in his head all at once. But he decided on, "Who's Joker?"

 

Mr. Gorgeous grew deathly still.

 

Yunho looked back at Hojun...his hyung was stunned in place too.

 

A hand took his left one, and Mr. Gorgeous bend down to his level to ask, "Yunho, do you know who I am?"

 

 _Something_ was familiar, but it was like trying to capture a ghost at the moment. Yunho shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't. Who are you?"

 

Large eyes swarming with tears and disbelief, Mr. Gorgeous kissed his hand, whispering, "Your boyfriend."

 

_What._

 

Insides lurching, Yunho jerked his hand away and sat up too quickly. The world blurred and spun almost instantly.

 

Hojun caught him before he hit the pillow, fainting into a dreamless sleep once again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho developed traumatic amnesia. :(  
> What really happened with Joker and how they'll deal with Yunho's memory loss up next!


	9. Recovery and Understanding

 

 

Yunho faded in and out of consciousness for the rest of the day after passing out. During the brief intervals where he was fully conscious, Mr. Gorgeous, who claimed to be his boyfriend, was always _right there_ , never moving from his side.

 

It was both flattering and overwhelming.

 

He kept telling himself, there's no way this sophisticated celebrity (Hojun had explained to him who Shim Changmin was) could be his boyfriend. There were lots of pieces of the puzzle missing - where the hell would he have met a play-bunny CEO?

 

 _I mean, I remember drinking with Hojun and him making that stupid dare for me to audition but -_ Yunho inwardly shook to clear his head of _that_ train of thought. He couldn't have possibly convinced himself to go on that audition! Did he _actually_ decide to take the challenge and was that how he met Shim Changmin?

 

Every time Yunho pressed Hojun for answers, Changmin would send his friend a withering glare, which shut Hojun up immediately. It frustrated Yunho to no end, but he bit his tongue... _for now_.

 

One - because his migraines were blinding and made anything mentally strenuous physically draining, as well. Two - despite declaring himself his boyfriend on multiple occasions when he and Hojun argued about Yunho's well-being, Changmin was still a complete stranger to him. He had no past recollection of this man's personality, his temperament and normal behavior...it made him quite wary to press too hard.

 

On day number two of his consciousness, the headaches lessened, and Yunho was able to function a little more normally. He enjoyed some T.V. programs and kept his food down, whereas before any noise from the T.V. flared his headaches and food usually induced nausea.

 

The nurse brought him sushi for dinner that evening. Yunho's stomach rumbled, eager to consume the meal with fervor. The moment he sat up to start eating, however, his head stung and his muscles clenched. "Agh!"

 

Changmin rushed to his side before Hojun could get to him and fluffed his pillows, gently nudging Yunho to recline against them. "Don't strain yourself, Yunho, I'll feed you."

 

"That's not - "

 

"It _is_ necessary," Changmin sternly said, rolling up the sleeves of his collared shirt and settling down on the chair next to Yunho's bed. He reached over and swiftly snatched a sushi roll with a pair of chopsticks and brought it up to Yunho's mouth.

 

Yunho's eyes flickered from the sushi roll to Changmin's eyes. _Mr. Gorgeous wants to feed me...well, sure, why not?_ He shrugged and took the morsel, head remaining rested against the pillow.

 

The corners of Changmin's eyes crinkled with silent amusement. Yunho ignored him and just focused on savoring each bite. Hojun stepped forward a few minutes later and apologized, "Yunho, I'm sorry but I need to head home. Got to take care of a few things, work is piling up and - "

 

Holding up a hand, Yunho interjected with a mouth full of food, "You don't have to explain, hyung! I'm surprised you've stayed as long as you have. Go, go!"

 

With a guilt-ridden face, Hojun reached out to ruffle Yunho's hair. "I don't want to leave my favorite dongsaeng."

 

Changmin cleared his throat rather loudly.

 

Yunho continued to ignore him but Hojun glanced over at Changmin then back at Yunho. "I need to go. I'll be back in a few days to pick you up. You can stay with me until you decide what to do."

 

Nodding in agreement, Yunho squeezed Hojun's hand and was about to say good-bye but then remembered something. "Hyung, please don't tell my parents about my condition. I'm obviously okay, only missing some short-term memory. I don't want to worry them. I'll go see them once I fully recover."

 

Deep understanding etched across his face, Hojun replied, "Of course. I didn't tell them what happened to you yet for that reason too. I was praying you'd wake up, and you did. I'll see you later, take care of yourself. And..." His friend leaned down to whisper against his temple, "...trust Mr. Shim. He is your boyfriend after all. Last time we talked you admitted to hooking up with him, and you sounded happy."

 

Nerves like a hot iron rod scorched Yunho's abdomen with a slight tug in his navel. In his state of emotional turmoil, Hojun retreated from the room, letting out a low chuckle. _Some best friend!_

 

Once he and Mr. Gorgeous were left alone in the hospital room, Yunho felt immediate squirming in his gut, sensing Changmin's penetrating stare.

 

Blindly digging for the remote control under his bed sheets, Yunho switched on the T.V., waiting a second or two before saying, "Thank you for helping me eat....Changmin."

 

There was a shuddered release of breath and a quiet, "You're welcome, honey bunny."

 

Cheeks burning, Yunho pretended not to hear the endearment. _Oh God, I had slept with this man._ Imagine getting so drunk and having sex with a stranger but being unable to remember a damn thing about it.

 

There's a thrill in that, kinky and dangerous, but at the same time, frightening.

 

That's what Yunho was feeling. Fear and arousal...fear taking on the larger role. But Hojun told him to trust this man, so Yunho was determined to try.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

_"It's temporary. You developed traumatic amnesia due to your accident. This can happen when a person suffers a severe blow to the head."_

 

_"How long until I regain my missing memories?" Yunho voiced his main worry, dreading the answer._

 

_"Could be a few days to a year; it varies from person-to-person. Yunho. I am sorry, that is the difficult part. The state of confusion and uncertainty. But I would suggest immersing yourself in the environment you were in before the accident. This should help the neurons in your brain connect and hopefully trigger those lost memories." The doctor hesitated then remarked, "Nevertheless, I should tell you that, even though I say it's a temporary loss, there is a slight chance you will only regain random bits...or an even slighter chance of never regaining them at all..."_

 

The doctor's words haunted Yunho's dreams his last night at the hospital. He woke up with a start and stared around in panic. He looked over to his side and found his boyfriend reclined back in a chair next to his bed, head tilted back and mouth agape, in what appeared to be a painful slumber.

 

Yunho sighed, saying to no one in particular. "Why can't I remember you?"

 

Despite his reservations about this man, Yunho found it very sweet that Changmin refused to leave his side. Nothing, no nurse or doctor, was able to remove Shim Changmin from Yunho's side for three days since Hojun left.

 

A beard was growing long and rugged on Mr. Gorgeous' face while his expensive collared shirt was untucked and full of wrinkles. With each passing hour, Yunho's exasperation built due to the man's blatant refusal to leave the hospital room. But Changmin had told Yunho that he's not wasting a minute, insisting on never leaving Yunho's sight in hopes his presence would trigger those memories faster.

 

How could Yunho possible stay annoyed with that reason? Shim Changmin was an alarmingly endearing man.

 

Pressing the help button next to his bed, a nurse came in immediately to check on him. Yunho requested a small bite to eat, stomach rumbling for a snack. The nurse came back with pudding and he thanked her profusely.

 

Changmin was awake by then and staring at him. "Why didn't you wake me? I would have gotten it for you."

 

A prickle of irritation ran up Yunho's spine. "You're not my servant. The help button is there for a reason. Now, rest."

 

"I can't rest," Changmin sighed deeply, rubbing his tired eyes. "How I can rest when you're injured and cannot remember who the fuck I am?"

 

The brutal honesty in the man's thick, husky tone made Yunho set his pudding aside. "I can't quite wrap my brain around the fact that you're my boyfriend. I've never been with a man. I've...fooled around but never...I'm so sorry I can't remember."

 

Changmin scooted his chair closer and took the pudding and spoon from Yunho's hand. "I know, honey bunny. I was your first." He scooped up some of the pudding and held the spoon to Yunho's mouth, gently requesting entry. "And I'm the one who's sorry. I should have probed more, been more vigilant. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been tormented and then put in danger."

 

"What do you mean?" Yunho asked, inwardly wavering in shock at the man's self-blame. "How is me falling off a horse your fault?"

 

"Nevermind," Changmin dismissed. "I'm just wallowing in the past, painful events that occurred, many right under my nose. Perhaps it's well and good you don't remember everything. Now, eat, honey bunny."

 

_I want to press this topic further...but maybe not now. Later. When I feel less awkward around this man._

 

Yunho's mouth dropped open on its own accord and took the bite - it was chocolatey and delicious.

 

The sweet taste on his tongue coupled with that equally saccharine endearment once again, well, let's just say Yunho was blushing. "Why do you call me that?"

 

"Call you what?"

 

"Honey bunny." Yunho swallowed and took another offered bite.

 

Changmin paused and surveyed him for a long moment. "Because...that's what you are."

 

Well, that explained nothing. Yunho forlornly gazed down at his blanketed feet. "There's so much you're not telling me. Hojun won't either. Why is that? How am I supposed to recall anything if you won't tell me about my life before the accident?"

 

"What is the last thing you remember?" Changmin inquired slowly.

 

Yunho thought back for a minute then replied, "I remember working long hours at a ramen shop. And spending a long night drinking with Hojun and him daring me to do something reckless. And then things go blank. It's frightening to know I've missed part of my life." He couldn't control the tremble in his voice.

 

Changmin reached over to caress his cheek. Yunho involuntarily shivered and leaned into the touch, like his body recognized this stranger even if his mind didn't. "Tell me how we met. Tell me everything, _please_! Did I go through with that dare and auditioned for you? Is that how we met?"

 

It was extraordinary to watch Mr. Gorgeous crack under Yunho's pleading. Holding nothing back, Changmin spoke in a dulcet tone - retelling how Yunho auditioned to be a play-bunny, the kind of photoshoots he participated in, his instantaneous friendship with Siwon, and his bond with Joker. Changmin only brushed the topic of their supposed relationship, though, summarizing it as "a series of charged moments."

 

Though his nerves were squirmy at the thought of being photographed naked for a living, Yunho insisted on knowing how he got together with this man. "How did you become my boyfriend?"

 

As he fed Yunho more pudding, Changmin took his time answering, "We quickly grew attached to one another. I tried to resist you; I was your boss after all. But I couldn't...I folded like a deck of cards." He went on to confess quietly, "I adore you. From your sweetness to your sinful body. I know that must be shocking to hear from someone you can't even remember, but there it is."

 

Yunho sensed his entire being flush red, and he glanced away when Changmin finished. First of all, he couldn't believe he had actually given in to Hojun's dare, _and_ landed a scandalous but glamorous job as a nude model. What happened to his ambition to being an actor? Changmin had admitted Yunho rejected the job offer initially, then had taken up the opportunity only after Changmin tracked him down and pleaded.

 

He finally plucked up the courage to peer searchingly into Changmin's face as the man fed him the rest of the pudding, and a foreign dull ache developed in his heart. Yunho must have grown very attached to trust Changmin to start a new, risky life in his mansion.

 

_Did this man love me? And moreover, did I love him?_

 

"Did we love each other, Changmin?" Yunho blurted in a hushed tone, like others might be listening.

 

A beat of silence followed before Changmin replied, "I can only speak for myself - Yes." and nothing more.

 

Yunho's brows furrowed. He tried to recall a shred of past feelings, _anything_ , to wipe away the look of misery from Changmin's countenance.

 

Nothing but static, white noise filled his head.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Heeding the doctor's orders, once he was admitted out of the hospital, Yunho requested he go to the mansion.

 

Stiff and expressionless, Changmin said, "I thought you'd want to stay with Hojun."

 

"Do you not want me to go with you?" Yunho asked, suddenly mortified at assuming it would be okay.

 

"Of course I do!" Features softening then ridden with self-loathing, Changmin fell over himself to help Yunho into the car taking them to the mansion. "I just figured I'd have to take a lot of time convincing you to come home with me. I thought you wanted to stay with Hojun...which I understand. He's your friend and much more familiar."

 

Yunho waited for Changmin to climb in beside him, noting the younger man was purposely keeping a considerable distance between them. "I don't want those memories lost forever. I want to remember. In order to do that, I need to go back to my old routine. Can you help me?"

 

Changmin gulped and nodded, seeming unable to speak. The driver waited for them to buckle up then pulled out of the hospital parking lot and to Yunho's "new" life.

 

 


	10. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the update! Only two more chapters to go!

 

 

 

Upon arriving at the mansion, a butler named Po opened the car door for them. Furthermore, a large group of very attractive men and women greeted them on the circular front driveway.

 

"Yunho, these are my play-bunnies," Changmin introduced with a sweep of his hand in their direction. "You are one of them."

 

 _Well that's incredibly difficult to believe_ , Yunho stared in awe at every beautiful face and wondered how he managed to be associated with such a group. Changmin's eyes were focused solely on _him_ , though, not the other bunnies; so despite resigning himself to being the ugly duckling of the group, having the CEO's attention made Yunho feel really special.

 

This feeling only intensified when, one-by-one, the play-bunnies approached him to introduce themselves; the majority of them asked for a hug - which he gladly gave - before stepping back. The models treated him like a long-lost brother and didn't bother to walk on egg shells because of his amnesia - a fact which Yunho appreciated. An immediate affection for most of them swarmed his heart, like he knew them from a past, wonderful dream.

 

Only two bunnies gave Yunho a chilling vibe: Kris and Jessica, both of whom hadn't requested a hug. With subtle glances, he noted the faint glowering directed at the pair, by Changmin and the well-toned model named, Siwon.

 

"Yunho needs to rest for the day," Changmin cleared his throat and addressed the entire group. "Fortunately, the Christmas shoot and interviews had been completed, so this is a period of rest for all of you. The party celebration for the Christmas spread is still to be held on Saturday. I will continue working to organize the event, invitations have already been sent out by Po. If any of you have suggestions for the party, please come see me today."

 

In a swift manner, the CEO ushered Yunho into the mansion with a protective hand to the small of his back; Yunho gave everyone a cordial smile and wave as he walked by.

 

He was stunned during the entire tour of the mansion, mouth hanging open at the luxurious grandeur of the house. When they arrived at his bedroom, Yunho's heart leaped with joy when Minnie sprung off the bed and towards him with loud, incessant meows. She purred, wrapping herself around his leg, before he picked her up and nuzzled his nose into her soft fur.

 

"Po has been taking care of her for you," Changmin sat on the sofa, watching him get reacquainted with his cat. It was kind of disconcerting how much this man stared at him, but at the same time, quite flattering and heart-warming.

 

"I'll have to thank Po later." Yunho grinned when Minnie swiped her tongue across his nose.

 

"I know how much she means to you. We made sure she wasn't neglected."

 

"I appreciate that, thank you!"

 

Changmin nodded while getting to his feet. "I better leave you to rest. I have many matters to attend to since my absence. Will you be alright? Just punch the intercom next to the door whenever you need anything."

 

"I'll be fine - I'll mostly be resting." Yunho sent the generous man a look of gratitude. "Thank you again. I feel spoiled by this place...not sure I deserve it."

 

Changmin was at his side in two seconds, carefully rubbing the healing knot on the back of Yunho's head. "You deserve every bit of it and more. I screwed up as CEO in protecting you...but never again. Never again, Yunho."

 

Confused and overwhelmed by such a declaration, Yunho mumbled, "You stay in this room as well?"

 

"Do you want me to?" Changmin lowered his hand, brown eyes wide.

 

"Well, since we're boyfriends...I mean, did we stay in the same room before?"

 

"Many nights, but not officially moved in together."

 

Yunho chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly apprehensive about inviting this man to sleep with him. "Oh. Then, just forget what I said. Perhaps some distance until I get fully adjusted?"

 

"I understand." Changmin readily agreed, gaze clouding with an indiscernible emotion. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He left the room without saying another word, leaving Yunho to stare after him.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

On the first day, Yunho mostly stayed in his room, playing with Minnie, watching T.V., and nursing tiny bouts of headaches.

 

Nobody bothered him. The only person who knocked on his door was Po and it was to bring him meals. Yunho chatted with the butler for a while each time, trying to get to know the stocky man who treated him with calm kindness.

 

No real memory of the butler came to mind...the man simply felt _familiar_.

 

For several days after, Yunho recognized this feeling of familiarity every time he spoke to someone in the house: Siwon, his self-proclaimed friend from before the accident. Heechul, the ostentacious man who liked to touch. Rain, the passionate trainer. Hyoje and Minho, the perverted photographers. The bad vibe duo, Kris and Jessica, who pretty much ignored him anytime he tried to make small-talk. (Siwon had advised him to stay away from the odd duo anyway, so he didn't let the constant rejection bother him.)

 

And of course...Changmin, the _boyfriend_ who was both strange and familiar. He mostly only saw the CEO during lunch and dinner times; the man never visited him in private, just sat next to him during meals and spoke very little. One would think Changmin completely stopped caring about him. Although, Yunho had a nagging suspicion that Po and Siwon were giving Changmin daily reports on his condition, because those two asked a lot of probing questions throughout the day.

 

They met on the stairwell one afternoon. Yunho started first, to break the long stretch of silence, "How are the party plans coming along?"

 

"Great," Changmin appeared to be forcing a grin. "I ran into Rain earlier and he asked to see you. You should probably go work-out with him."

 

"Are you implying I'm fat and I need it?" Yunho quipped, only slightly offended.

 

"No!" Changmin cursed under his breath and side-stepped him on the stairs. "I gotta go...meeting..."

 

Po found him a few minutes after and commented teasingly about the pout of Yunho's face. "As adorable as it is, no need to look so down, Mr. Yunho." Then escorted him to the gym.

 

Rain indulged his bad mood with intense stretches and strenuous boxing exercises. Once he'd showered and was combing through his - still foreign - auburn locks, Yunho almost forgot about Changmin constantly dodging him.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

During the day, Yunho was able to distract himself quite thoroughly, but nights were a different story. His head hurt a lot - he had to request Aspirin from Po on several occasions in the middle of the night. Plus, he kept having a reoccurring dream of horse-back riding, secret-passageways tunnels, and love-making in a barn. And every time, the person he'd be making love to had a blurred face but a tall, well-sculpted, _gorgeous_ male body.

 

Yunho always woke up feeling far from well-rested and aching for something no amount of touching himself could cure.

 

Part of him yearned to venture to the stables and seek out the horse responsible for his accident. When he made a passing comment of this to Po one morning, the butler gave him a stern look and said, "Mr. Shim forbids you to go anywhere near his stallion."

 

Repressed irritation at the elusive CEO spiked in his gut, not only for avoiding him but also for having the nerve to _forbid_ him from doing something.

 

What happened to wanting to spoil him? Yunho realized he'd asked for space the first day, but he was more adjusted to his environment now. Not that he wanted his boyfriend to be _all_ over him _all the time_ , but Changmin was making _zero_ effort in helping him regain his memories about their relationship, which annoyed Yunho even more than the _forbidding_.

 

If the man wanted to break up with him, he should just say so!

 

He waited until after lunch and followed Changmin to his office shortly after. He knocked on the door then boldly entered before the CEO gave him permission. Wasn't he his boyfriend after all?

 

He caught Siwon asking, "Are you sure you want to do it like this?" But the handsome model immediately glanced up wide-eyed and snapped his mouth shut when Yunho barged in. Changmin was staring at him with equal surprise.

 

Siwon promptly bowed out of the room, not before whispering in Yunho's ear, "I know he's been avoiding you, but take it easy on him...he loves you very much."

 

Yunho became somewhat mollified, especially now with Mr. Gorgeous staring right at him like he's a piece of melted chocolate. When Siwon shut the door behind him, Yunho ambled forward to stand in front of Changmin's desk. "I'd like to know why you've forbid that I go to the stables?"

 

"You were severely injured the last time you rode my horse, forgive me if I don't want it happening again," Changmin explained rather sharply, straight-backed and on the edge of his chair.

 

"Don't you think I should at least be near the horse...maybe it will trigger something."

 

"No."

 

Yunho's patience snapped, irritation spiking again. "Are you even my boyfriend? Or did you just make me think you were before my accident? I never see you. How will I ever remember you if you won't be with me?"

 

Changmin was out of his chair and in Yunho's personal space in no time. "I _am_ your boyfriend. A boyfriend who is a stranger to you and who has heeded your initial request for space for risk of frightening you away. If you want me near, just say so. You don't realize how much I've been struggling to stay away."

 

Heated affection stabbed at Yunho's heart, deflating his temper rapidly. "Then don't stay away...remind me of us, please."

 

Changmin swooped Yunho in his arms and ducked his head for a kiss. It startled Yunho out of his wits and he fought the urge to shove away the man who was still very much foreign to him.

 

_Relax...give it a chance...just feel..._

 

He let himself be kissed, and soon the tender passion of Changmin's silken lips was too intoxicating to refuse. It filled him with longing and a strong sense of déjà vu. He'd been in this office before...he'd _kissed_ this man in this office before. He was sure of it.

 

Yunho clung on and kissed back fervently. Powerless in shaking off the feeling that he'd found his way home.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Changmin came to Yunho's bedroom that night. When his boyfriend tried to be valiant and sleep on the couch, Yunho asked pointedly and with genuine curiosity, "Did we ever cuddle in bed as a couple?"

 

Without further prompting, the other man migrated towards him like a moth to a flame, spooning him from behind and occasionally nuzzling the back of his head...kissing the slight bump there with a sigh.

 

Yunho grew giddy at the affectionate touches and kisses, squeezing the hand wrapped around his stomach. After a few minutes, thinking Changmin had fallen asleep, Yunho closed his eyes. But then his boyfriend started talking, voice soft and wistful, like he was retelling a dream...

 

Telling Yunho about his audition...

 

"From the first moment I saw you standing in line, I wanted you naked so I can capture every angle, every curve. It drove me crazy when you rejected the job offer. Ask Siwon, I moped around here for days before I plucked up the courage to go see you.

 

Their first kiss...

 

"I didn't want to push you away, but I didn't want to become my father either. Shim Dongsik was the king of playboys and fucked everything on two legs. He drove my mother away and now I never see her. I just didn't want to _be_ him and vowed never to get involved with my bunnies. But you...it was like fighting a tidal wave."

 

The first time they'd made love...

 

"We dirty-talked in the barn and I was about ready to take you right on my stallion...when you rode _me_ that night, I thought my heart was going to burst. I knew afterwards, sex wasn't enough. I wanted _all_ of you. Mine, for always."

 

And events thereafter...

 

"During our picnic and horseback riding, you were the most adorable, breathtaking person I'd ever been with. When that accident happened, it was the first time in a long time that I cried."

 

Changmin's voice gave out then and he groaned into Yunho's neck. "I love you... _remember me, please._ "

 

It was all so flattering and pleasant to hear...a beautiful story Yunho wished he could remember himself from his own point of view. His jaw locked, incapable of saying "I love you" back or offering any words of comfort...he was completely at a loss on how to assuage Changmin's anguish.

 

The doctor had warned Yunho might never get those memories back. 

 

Frustration and guilt churned in his gut as his eyes filled with unshed tears; Yunho twisted out of his boyfriend's arms and said, "I was naive to think this would be easy. It's too much all at once. I don't know what...Changmin, I'm sorry." He kept his head turned away and body at a distance, unable to face the man who'd just spilled his guts to him.

 

He heard haggard breathing next to him, then felt a dip in the bed. The bedroom door opened and shut with a sharp click. Yunho was left alone on the bed, glaring at his clenched hands and willing his brain to remember _something_.

 

About thirty minutes later, after giving up on remembering and summoning Minnie onto his lap, Changmin came back into his room, carrying a tray. Taken aback, he immediately blurted, "I thought you left for the night."

 

"No, you just looked like you needed a bit of time alone, so I went to warm up some milk." Changmin laid the tray on the night stand and sat Indian-style on the bed. "Want some? It'll help you sleep."

 

Yunho agreed, surveying the younger man as he handed him a glass of warm milk. The CEO could have called Po to conduct such a task, but opted to do it himself instead...like he wanted to provide Yunho this small comfort with his own hands.

 

Changmin sipped the milk quietly, once-in-a-while reaching over to scratch Minnie behind the ears. With tousled bed-hair and a milk mustache, Changmin looked like a little boy, throwing furtive looks in Yunho's directions.

 

 _Oh, Mr. Gorgeous_ , Yunho cooed in his head. _You're actually just a little boy at heart._ He was charmed despite himself.

 

As they drank their milk, Yunho decided to strike up a conversation about his cat. He told Changmin of how he found her, her likes and dislikes, her protective nature towards him. It made Changmin probe for more information and ease the slightly tense atmosphere between them.

 

Once they'd drowned their milk, they laid back on the bed. This time Changmin did not spoon him but remained close enough for their shoulders to touch. Lights off and Minnie snuggled at their feet, a heavy wave of drowsiness hit him hard; the milk really had helped.

 

Under the covers, Changmin's hand clasped his as he said aloud into the darkness, "You don't have to remember me...I can only hope you fall in love with me."

 

That's the last thing Yunho recalled hearing before falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all must be wondering about Kris and Jessica and that big mess, but it will get resolved! The Christmas party is up next - something unexpected but satisfying is going to happen. ;)


	11. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trash finally gets thrown out

 

 

 

 

 

_"I wanna fuck you right here in the barn."_

 

_"Turn around, honey bunny...I wanna eat you out."_

 

_"Yunho, I need to feel you...naked and writhing against me. Please. C'mere."_

 

_"I've been fantasizing about this since I met you. Take me out...stroke me...God, do anything you want!"_

 

_"...I'll be the first male to enter this beautiful, tight ass?"_

 

_"Move as you like, honey bunny...careful..."_

 

_"Changmin, right there, yes!"_

 

Yunho woke up with a start, perspiring slightly through his thin shirt. He looked over to his right and watched Changmin snoring peacefully, cheek pressed into the pillow and arm thrown across Yunho's waist.

 

Leaning over, Yunho brushed the stray tendrils fallen over Changmin's eyes and felt the arm around him tighten. The aftermath of his sex-dream left his heart pounding and erection throbbing. He willed himself to calm down enough to lie back on the bed again, pressing closer into Changmin. Immediately, a nuzzle and contented growl sunk into Yunho's sensitive neck, stirring an indescribable emotion in his heart.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The big Christmas party was upon them and Yunho had absolutely nothing to wear. He stared blankly into his closet and wrung his hands together. His clothing options seemed atrocious compared to all the styles he heard the other bunnies discussing over breakfast.

 

He needed help. And quick.

 

As if hearing his pleas, Heechul burst into his room and waved his hands about theatrically. "Here I come to save the day! Come with me Yunho, we're going shopping!"

 

Sure, Yunho hadn't known this bunny for long, but he couldn't stifle the wide grin and relief spreading over him. He took Heechul's hand and followed him out the mansion, where Po was ready by the car to drive them into town.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Are you sure about this?" Yunho worriedly assessed his reflection in the bathroom mirror, turning this way and that to make sure nothing was out-of-place.

 

"Oh...I'm sure." Heechul gleefully rubbed his palms together. "You're gonna knock Changmin's socks off and make him fall deeper into love with you."

 

Sighing, Yunho faced Heechul. "Maybe that's not what I want. What if I never remember? Won't that hurt Changmin even more?"

 

Shaking his head with sympathetic eyes, Heechul assured, "You can't think that way...I don't think Changmin cares if you remember at this point. Just if you can love him once more."

 

Yunho's heart throbbed, vaguely recalling a similar whispered confession before he passed out last night. "Are you sure?"

 

"Well, if Changmin's broken confession to Siwon this morning was anything to go by... _yes_." Heechul brushed some invisible lint off Yunho's top.

 

Yunho averted his gaze to the floor, guilt stirring in his gut at the thought of Changmin hurting emotionally because of him. Heechul sensed his morose mood and gave him a comforting squeeze around the shoulders. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Everything will work out in the end...you'll see."

 

In order to lift his own spirits, Yunho chose to believe him, if only for that moment.

 

There was an abrupt knock on the bathroom door. "Yunho, honey bunny, you okay in there?"

 

Heechul snootily called out, "Go away, boss! You can't see Yunho until the party starts."

 

"Why the hell not?" Changmin sounded irritated, albeit a bit whiny.

 

Heechul gave Yunho an encouraging smile and pumped his fist with a hushed, "Fighting!" Then, slipped out of the bathroom to shoo a complaining Changmin out.

 

Yunho slipped on his new pair of boots and braved himself for the daunting event to come.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The grand entrance of the mansion was transformed into a winter wonderland, with tinsel, mistletoe, and LED lights covering every inch of the hall and double-staircase. There was a dj at the top and center of the stairs, blaring house-techno music and encouraging the guests to mingle and dance.

 

Changmin was by the bar, conversing with some well-known celebrities when Yunho reached the middle of the staircase and caught his eye. Clad in black, leather pants, knee-high boots, and a red v-neck silk top, Yunho steeled himself and followed Heechul the rest of the way until they reached Changmin's side.

 

The celebrities around them kept chattering on, but Changmin - looking devastatingly gorgeous in a white suit and a Robins egg blue shirt - derailed from his guests and focused solely on trying to undress Yunho with his eyes. Bravely staring back, Yunho approached until he was a centimeter away.

 

In one foul swoop, Changmin had Yunho in his arms, bending his head down to huskily declare, "You are the hottest, sexiest thing in this room...no...the world!"

 

Flushed with pleasure, Yunho burst out laughing. "You're drunk!"

 

"Not even a little," Changmin denied, eye blazing, breath haggard as he exhaled.

 

Heechul boasted loudly over the music, "Doesn't he look amazing, boss?"

 

Changmin nodded, hands gripping Yunho's hips with such possessive need it took Yunho's breath away. He knew he looked presentable, but he certainly wasn't expecting a reaction like this. It took a moment for Yunho to realize the celebrities around them had hushed to gawk at them.

 

"You're wearing eye-liner too...so sexy." Changmin noted breathlessly, paying no heed to the cat-calls and curious mutters circulating in ripples among the crowd. "It makes me want to mess you up..."

 

Yunho hoped his face wasn't turning red. Especially when Changmin went on to plead softly, "Will you pretend to be mine? Just for tonight?"

 

"I thought I was already yours..." Yunho quipped matter-a-factly. Heechul hooted proudly. Changmin released a soft groan and swooped down to place a rough kiss on his burning cheek. The crowd tittered, some shouting, "Mr. Shim, are you dating this bunny?"

 

Changmin gave everyone a stern stare but nodded in affirmation before leading Yunho onto the dance floor. Once in the middle of the dance floor, Changmin wrapped Yunho in his arms again. "I should warn you, I'm not much of dancer."

 

Yunho had to suppress the urge to reach up and pinch Changmin's cheek; he settled for placing both palms on Changmin's shoulders and gyrating to the music. His body felt like it had come home as it brushed up against the other...

 

Deep in his heart he wanted to remember this man, eyes squeezing shut as images of love-making emerged and became more tangible than his dream from last night. Changmin was watching him closely, never letting go...never wavering in open affection.

 

They danced until a member of the press interrupted to ask them questions about their relationship. Changmin answered vaguely and succinctly before directing Yunho to the bar for a drink. "Honey bunny, I'm sorry but I have to speak with the dj about something. Can you hang on tight while I do that? Mingle, talk to anyone you want. They all love you anyway."

 

Surprised but pleased, Yunho nodded while taking the drink the bartender offered him. Changmin gave him a hurried kiss on the lips and wandered off into the crowd. Lips tingling, Yunho walked over to a group of bunnies to chat. Two of them, Kris and Jessica, rolled their eyes at him and turned away when Siwon made an off-handed flirtatious remark at him.

 

It sort of irked him that these two seemed to dislike him so much. He decided to follow and make peace, wondering if maybe he'd done something to offend them before he lost his memories. Just as he reached their side, in the most remote part of the hall, Jessica spun around and sneered, "What do you want?"

 

Kris threw an uneasy glance towards the dj area, then reverted to glare at him too.

 

Startled by her rudeness, Yunho stumbled over his response, "D-Did I do something to offend you? If I have, I apologize."

 

If possible, her sneer became more pronounced while Kris gritted through his teeth, "Just leave us alone, slut. We tried to get rid of your cat, blackmailed Mo into it, but that didn't work...that idiot boss of ours fell even more for you. And then we almost got rid of _you_...but no, you lived and became a clueless, wide-eyed bunny, sinking your claws further into Shim Changmin. So...you win. We give up. Let us go about our business and you do yours."

 

"Which would be _doing_ Shim Changmin's dick like a fuckboy," Jessica added with a hair toss. "Come, Kris, let's go talk to those designers from Milan."

 

Yunho flinched, head throbbing from his forehead all the way to the back of his skull. The words were crude, rousing nausea and humiliation. As he watched them storm away from him, Yunho's head spun and he had to lean back against the wall. Images flashed in his mind that seemed too real to be a dream.

 

They had to be memories.

 

Memories of Kris and Jessica and their vindictiveness...and slowly, pieces clicked into place and he could recall the events prior to the accident. Him taking Joker out for a run...getting hit by a snowball...Kris and Jessica lingering behind him...Joker losing control...

 

 _Oh my God, they did this to me!_ Yunho gasped, looking around wildly for Changmin.

 

Suddenly, a spot light came on and landed directly on Kris and Jessica. Through the speakers, Changmin's voice resonated, sharp and booming. "There they are...my two _favorite_ house bunnies! Kris and Jessica, give us a wave."

 

The pair waved but with a tremendous amount of hesitancy. Despite sounding like the indulgent and proud boss, blatant malice reflected down from Changmin's chiseled, handsome face. A cold shiver ran down Yunho's spine.

 

"These two bunnies are _extraordinary_ people," Changmin paused for effect, waiting for everyone to quiet down and give their full attention to Kris and Jessica. "When one of my newest bunnies came to audition, they gave him _special_ attention..."

 

Yunho spared the pair a glance and saw their expression go from pleased to fearful when Changmin let that statement hang for a second. _Changmin already knows!_

 

"You see, everyone, Kris and Jessica are bullies of the worst kind." Changmin stated plainly, dropping the sugary tone for a much colder one. "They verbally abused one of their fellow colleagues and then took part in an attempted maiming and possible murder. I have tried for so many years to keep this mansion a safe environment for all my beautiful bunnies, but Kris and Jessica decided to taint that. I blame myself more than anyone for not seeing it. I am ashamed to have such trash in my household."

 

Kris and Jessica visibly trembled as everyone in the crowd watched them with distain throughout Changmin's speech. Po appeared next to Yunho, squeezing his arm reassuringly, then making his way to the humiliated pair.

 

"Kris and Jessica," Changmin addressed them directly. "You will pack up your bags and leave the premises. I never want to lay eyes on you again. And if you think for one second you'll find a modeling, acting, or any kind of job in the entertainment industry once you leave, you can forget it." Changmin spoke stonily. "Po will escort you out. _Never_...and I mean _never_ come near the bunny you've tortured ever again or I will find other ways to ruin you."

 

Everyone in the hall stood deathly silent, surveying the pair leave with Po with their head hung low.

 

Yunho never saw them again.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Dragged to a hall away from the rest of the party, Changmin held Yunho against him in a tight hug. "Are you okay? I saw them talking to you..."

 

Yunho shifted to wrap his arms around the other. "Yeah, I approached them. It wasn't...nice. But my memories came back."

 

Changmin stiffened. "As in - "

 

"As in I remember how horrible Kris and Jessica were to me...and what happened right before my accident. But...that's it."

 

Changmin sighed, deflating. "I guess I had hoped you remembered everything _but_ that. I was wrecked after Siwon told me all the horrid, _untrue_ stuff they said to you. I even asked Hojun about it and he confirmed they degraded you outside my office during auditions. You can't imagine, Yunho, how much I wanted to kill them after I caught them smacking Joker and causing your accident. But I focused on you and bid my time...they'll never show their ugly faces in this industry again."

 

Yunho moved back and rose up to kiss Changmin's cheek. "You stood up for me in the most dramatic, powerful way. I recall being against telling you for fear of bothering you with something stupid. Like I couldn't handle the pair's petty insults myself."

 

Squeezing his waist, Changmin hissed, "I should be angry with you for not telling me! I would have torn them apart long ago! I love you I can't imagine - "

 

Yunho rubbed the other's chest to calm him. "It's done. They're gone."

 

Instantly, Changmin calmed, smiling weakly and looking more like the young man from last night, the one who brought him warm milk and chatted about his cat. Yunho felt his heart melt a little.

 

They rejoined the party a few minutes later. Everyone cheered; some guests approached to coo at Yunho and badger him with questions about their relationship...things he really couldn't answer.

 

Changmin noticed his discomfort and apologized firmly to everyone. "I'm sorry, we like our privacy. Enjoy the refreshments and music!" He carted Yunho off to the bar, where they spent most of the night discussing Yunho's career ambitions and sifting through the huge album of photos Changmin had saved on his phone...in a folder labeled _honey bunny_.

 

"I actually look...beautiful in these." Yunho swiped the screen to appraise his scandalous poses in their Christmas spread.

 

Caressing the bump on the back of Yunho's head, Changmin insisted wistfully, "You _are_ beautiful."

 

Yunho leaned into the touch, thinking he could be happy here forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months, but I hope you enjoyed this update! One more chapter to go...smut/fluff!


	12. Forever Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff/smut! (Sorry about such a long wait!)

 (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile) [TONI_LUV ](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/))

 

 

 

 

The Christmas party had marked the beginning of something special for Yunho and Changmin. They became inseparable; this included sleeping in the same bed every night. No sex, though. Other than a few light kisses, it never went passed that. Yunho wondered why Changmin never pushed (he was still too shy to push for it himself), but couldn't complain when Changmin spoiled him with attentive listening and cuddles every night.

 

A new photoshoot wasn't required for another couple of weeks, so Yunho mainly rested, worked out with Rain, and hung out with the other bunnies. But those things only took up some part of the day. The rest of the time, Yunho stayed by Changmin's side, reading or watching videos on his phone while the CEO went through piles of paperwork, occasionally stopping to place small, chaste kisses on Yunho's lips. Or Yunho paused whatever he was doing to give Changmin back-massages so good, they had the other pliant and loose, practically melting into his cushy desk chair.

 

Siwon came whooping into the office one day, proudly showing off the intimate poses he'd shared with Yunho in the Christmas shoot spread.

 

"Fuck, we look so damn good together, Yunho!" Siwon exclaimed, shoving the magazine in Yunho's face until Yunho went cross-eyed.

 

He had to admit, they did look damn good. He couldn't contain the blush spreading across his cheeks as he gazed at one particular pose of them feeding each other candy canes in the most provocative way.

 

Changmin jerked his head towards the door. " _Yunho_ made you two look damn good. You had nothing to do with it. Get out."

 

" _Rude._ " Siwon pretended to pout then blew an air-kiss in Yunho's direction, cackling as he slithered out the door. Changmin sighed in agitation.

 

Holding back a smile at the other's jealousy, Yunho threw out a little fact the CEO might not be aware of. "Did you know that Siwon and Heechul hooked up the other day?"

 

"What? What's going on in this house? Is everyone fucking everyone? First Kai and Taemin, now _them?_ "

 

"Well, what do you expect when you throw a bunch of attractive people together and make them live in close quarters?"

 

Changmin consented. "Touché. I guess that's good about Siwon and Heechul...how do _you_ feel about it?"

 

Yunho sensed Changmin was testing him. Not sure why though, considering he didn't feel a sexual attraction or an emotional connection with Siwon in the first place.

 

"I feel that I'm happy for my two friends," he finally confessed with a smile. "They fit well together. I don't fit with Siwon."

 

This seemed to mollify Changmin greatly, going back to his paperwork with small grin on his face.

 

Also, after the Christmas party, Yunho suggested they bring Mo back to work at the mansion. Changmin had no qualms about it ever since he found out about Kris and Jessica's scheme to kidnap Yunho's cat and frame it on Mo.

 

And so, Mo returned to the mansion upon Changmin's order. When the butler entered the house with his head down, he offered Yunho a grateful smile and a genuine apology.

 

"I'm so sorry about Minnie, Mr. Yunho. Kris and Jessica were holding over my head the threat of framing me for the crime and getting me fired...which they ended up doing any way, so I feel even more awful about not coming to you or Mr. Changmin first. I -"

 

"Mo, it's alright," Yunho returned the smile. "What's done is done. We know the truth now and those two are gone. Po is waiting for you in the kitchen."

 

Mo bowed and left the entrance hall with his luggage and bounce in his step.

 

Yunho faced Changmin, who had been watching the exchange silently. "Thank you for giving him another chance."

 

"Anything for you."

 

Those words tugged pleasantly on his heart string. He approached Changmin slowly. "So, does this mean I can spend some time with Joker?"

 

"Don't push it..."

 

But Yunho pushed it alright. Pushed Changmin out the door and towards the stables, ignoring all vehement protests.

 

They ended up spending half the day with Joker; Changmin quickly overcoming his initial uneasiness after witnessing Joker greet Yunho like a old friend. At some point during their initial reunion, Yunho swore Joker nuzzled the nearly healed bump at the back of his head, as if trying to provide some level of comfort and apology for the pain he'd caused.

 

When he shared his theory with Changmin, all he got was a chuckle and a fond look. Which oddly warmed him.

 

After cooing and re-connecting with Joker for while, Yunho declared, "I wanna ride him."

 

"I don't think so..." Then Changmin proposed eagerly, "Why don't you ride _me_ instead? That's less dangerous."

 

"Well, _that's_ debatable," Yunho managed to tease back, heart leaping to his throat.

 

Changmin actually sulked, mumbling a resigned, "Fine. Ride him."

 

Roaming the grounds in a slow gallop under Changmin's watchful eyes, Yunho soaked up the cool breeze and the feeling of absolute contentment. Thrilled for the first time about the future and not as bothered by the few missing memories that may never return.

 

When Yunho steered Joker back towards Changmin, the other caught him around the ankle, bringing the horseback riding to a halt. "Yunho...I know you don't remember details of when you worked here, and I absolutely promise you other entertainment opportunities. You mentioned acting and dancing the other night...I can make that happen! Whatever you want, honey bunny. But I never asked...do you even want to stay here?"

 

Gazing down into Changmin's chocolate-brown eyes, Yunho thought carefully over the question.

 

Did he remember posing naked for the camera? No. Did he remember the intimate details of being with this gorgeous man? No. Did he want to return to a lonely apartment after long, grueling shifts at the ramen shop? Definitely, no.

 

Did he want to continue with this big chance to make it in the entertainment industry? Yes. Did he want to continue spending time with all the nice play-bunnies in this amazing mansion? Yes.

 

Mostly, did he want to continue being loved so earnestly by Changmin, welcoming him into his arms every night, and taking _this_ big chance to finally fall in love? Definitely, yes.

 

He must have taken too long to answer, for Changmin grew restless, fidgeting from side-to-side, impatience and anxiety most palpable.

 

Yunho grinned and answered simply, "Yes...I wanna stay. With you."

 

That seemed to ignite a fire inside Changmin for, in a matter of seconds, he had climbed up behind Yunho, pressing and squeezing sinfully close.

 

Clutching the reins and praying Joker didn't get startled, Yunho was suddenly captured within steel arms and nuzzled behind the ear. "The Christmas shoot was a huge hit...you were the biggest attraction, honey bunny. Especially among the fanboys."

 

An electric thrill shot up Yunho's spine. "Really? I didn't do anything special though, I was just myself...I think." He grasped Changmin's forearms as the reins were jerked out of his hands and Joker was steered towards a large Orchard tree.

 

"Exactly. Do you wanna continue posing naked for me, honey bunny?" Changmin halted the stallion, hands coming down to grasp his waist. Unable to formulate words, Yunho breathed out a contended sigh and nodded.

 

Changmin grunted and prompted him to turn around in the saddle, holding him carefully the entire time. Now facing the gorgeous man, Yunho blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Do you want me naked now?"

 

Changmin visibly gulped. "Would you get naked for me now?"

 

"I..." Eyes downcast, Yunho spotted an obvious bulge in Changmin's pants. _I did that?_ He became slightly mortified to realize his own growing erection in response to the other's desire. Biting down on his lower lip, Yunho watched Changmin furtively through his lashes. What would happened if he just leaned up and kissed his supposed boyfriend?

 

He didn't have to guess for too long. The long silence between them broke when Changmin whispered, "I wanna kiss you and touch you so damn much."

 

Barely breathing, Yunho reached up to cup the other's face in his palms. "Why don't you then?"

 

With groan, Changmin swooped down and locked their lips together in an open-mouthed, heated kiss that melted Yunho's insides to mush. In lustful eagerness that would have embarrassed him if he wasn't so caught up in the moment, Yunho wrapped his arms and legs around Changmin, all senses drowning in this man. Blindly reaching for Joker's reins in order to keep them balanced on the saddle, Changmin kept on kissing him, moaning and growling for more.

 

His fingers drifted downward to palm Changmin through his jeans, pleased with the minuscule bucking he got in response. Yunho was pulling down the zipper before his brain could process what his body so desperately wanted. Taking Changmin's cock out with care, Yunho flicked his wrist, pumping that long cock from the base to the head, all the while sucking on the Changmin's lips. Pre-cum spilled over his fingers, making it sleek and easy to jerk faster.

 

Yunho felt himself ready to burst. Achingly hard and leaking through his pants. Praying for the other to touch him as well.

 

The next he knew, Changmin was undoing his pants too and pleasuring him back with perfectly calculated strokes. Yunho pushed up eagerly into Changmin's hand, holding the other by the shoulder in order to stay balanced in the saddle.

 

They groaned and whined into each other's mouth as they jerked each other off behind the Orchard tree like a couple of horny teenagers.

 

"Don't stop," Yunho begged.

 

"I wasn't going to, I can't."

 

Changmin's lips kissed down Yunho's neck and bit into his right clavicle. Yunho released a high-pitched gasp and stroked the cock in his hand faster, choking though when Changmin matched his speed and bit down harder.

 

"I'm coming!"

 

"Me too, honey bunny...come for me!"

 

Yunho came explosively, covering Changmin hand and shirt. Soon after, Changmin followed, with low moans and pants into Yunho's neck.

 

Neither of them said anything for a while as the tremors hit them long and hard.

 

"Well..."

 

After they came down from their high, Yunho met the other's gaze awkwardly. Hair tousled and forehead lined with a sheen of sweat, Changmin smiled blissfully, then glanced worriedly at the red mark on Yunho's collarbone. He leaned over to kiss the bite in an attempt to soothe the sting. "Did I hurt you?"

 

"No...it was wonderful." _I wanna do it again later...and maybe forever_. "We didn't do it bareback on Joker like you wanted, but this is close enough, right? Less dangerous?" Yunho chuckled at his own joke, rubbing the bump at the back of his neck absentmindedly. Confused a bit by his own statement.

 

Changmin went rigid, lifting his head from where he was tending to the love-bite, gawking at him in disbelief. "I told you that fantasy _before_ the accident? Y-You remember?"

 

Yunho's eyes widened. "I don't know where that came from...I'm just sure you told me about it." Excitement slowly seeped in as the realization hit. "I think it was after I rode Joker for the first time?"

 

Changmin beamed so brightly for the first time ever, causing another leap in Yunho's heart.

 

He was still wrapped around Changmin like baby monkey, even while tucking themselves back into their pants. On their ride back to the stables, instead of facing the front again, Yunho was cradled tenderly against Changmin's muscular chest.

 

Yunho sighed and nestled impossibly close. _My memories of this man aren't lost forever...in time, I'll find them all, one-by-one._

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho invited Hojun over. He missed his best friend tremendously, since the last time he saw him was at the hospital and they'd kept up only with texts and the occasional phone call.

 

"Changmin, do you mind if Hojun and I stayed in my room tonight?" Yunho was seated atop Changimn's desk, stroking his arm.

 

Look up from the pile of bank account statements, Changmin asked, "Should I be worried?"

 

Yunho snorted softly. "Not at all. Hojun is a brother to me. I miss him. I want to spend the night pigging out and watching TV with him."

 

Tilting his head to the side with a look of empathy, Changmin replied, "I understand. I'll be in my room, missing you, of course. You know where to find me if you need anything."

 

Threading his fingers in Changmin's thick hair, Yunho leaned down and kissed him until they were both breathless.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later on that night, as a movie played on the TV and they're munching on potato chips, Hojun asked slyly, "So, how's it going with Mr. Gorgeous?"

 

Yunho groaned in shame. "I totally regret telling you I call him that!"

 

Hojun sniggered. "Just answer the question. I know your man announced it as official at the Christmas party, but was that for show or are y'all for real?"

 

Licking the salt off a chip, Yunho took his time answering until Hojun threw pillow in his face. "Oh, fine! We're real. I - I think I'm crazy about him."

 

Hojun whooped loudly. "Not really surprised! You seemed enamored with him since the beginning. I'm so happy for you! So...have you had sex yet?"

 

Yunho hurled the pillow back, right smack in his friend's face for good measure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the middle of the night, Yunho heard Minnie's cries and got jerked awake from his dreamless slumber. He looked to the side and saw Hojun's mouth wide open, snoring Iike a freight train. A quiet laugh burst out of him.

 

Then he redirected his attention to a complaining Minnie, who was scraping her nail across a part of the wall next to the fireplace, meowing insistently.

 

"What is it, girl? What do you need?"

 

Yunho went to refill her water and food bowl in the bathroom but she simply ignored him, focusing all her attention on the wall. It's just a wall - what does she see?

 

He squinted at the wall in the darkness, running his hands all over until his fingers caught on a doorknob. _Oh..._

 

Wrenching the door open and staring into the dark passageway, deja vu hit him like a train. Minnie leaped up into the secret doorway and hissed at him, like a demand to follow.

 

Yunho had to squeeze his eyes shut for a few moments as a plethora of what he imagined to be memories (unless he was dreaming right now) bombarded the forefront of his brain. Each memory was a bit fragmented and blurry, hitting him like lightening bolts and causing an ache in his head.

 

A story of a noblewoman falling in love with her awful husband's stepbrother stuck out among the slew of memories and then...in a flash... _he knew_.

 

With a sudden shortness of breath and fluttering heart, he followed Minnie's cries through the dark tunnel, feeling his way through with both hands on the jagged walls. He finally saw a sliver of light at the end of one tunnel and gasped with joy. _Changmin!_

 

Yunho shushed Minnie as he climbed over another doorway and predictably spotted Changmin, snoozing shirtless on the bed, shining bronze under the soft glow of the lamp light.

 

Without a second thought, Yunho undressed and worked himself up to hardness as tangible memories of their passionate love-making replayed in his head like scenes from a movie.

 

Going over to the night-stand, he pulled out the lube and straddled Changmin on the bed. Gazing down at the other lovingly for a long moment, then bending down to kiss him awake.

 

Changmin moaned in irritation at first , opening his eyes hazily, then immediately focusing when he recognized who was currently flickering his nipples with a hungry tongue. "Yunho!"

 

Lifting his head, Yunho beamed brightly. "I found you...finally found you, Mr. Gorgeous!"

 

Changmin looked thoroughly bewildered. "Huh? Honey bunny, aren't you supposed to be with Hojun tonight?"

 

Yunho shook his head, palming Changmin's toned biceps and pectorals.

 

"Oh my God...you're naked..."

 

Yunho grinned like a Cheshire Cat, grabbing Changmin's right hand and popping open the bottle of lube with his teeth. He squirted the viscous gel onto those thick, beautiful fingers and hummed in a raspy tone, "Finger me...prep me, please." He pulled his ass-cheeks apart, waiting patiently with a bite to his bottom lip, bangs falling over his eyes like a curtain.

 

Eyes almost popping out of his skull, Changmin wasted no time in reaching around and circling lube-covered fingers over Yunho's entrance. With a moan, Yunho jerked his hips, silently begging for those fingers to penetrate him. "C'mon, Changminnie."

 

Gaze shifting from nervous confusion to dark hunger, Changmin pushed a finger inside, slowly rotating it to loosen the hole. When Yunho whined out encouraging words, Changmin pushed in another finger and then another, fucking him open so good.

 

Soon Changmin ordered him to lift up so he could pull down his pajama bottoms. The man had no underwear on underneath! Yunho moaned at the sight of that beautiful, hard erection. Red and glistening, waiting for him to hop on.

 

Holding himself at the base, Changmin beckoned in a husky voice, "C'mere. Fuck yourself on me, honey bunny."

 

Yunho inched himself slowly on that cock, whimpering at the glorious way it stretched him, not satisfied until he was fully seated, engulfing Changmin's entire length.

 

"Yes... _Yes_...Oh, honey bunny, I -"

 

Yunho rotated his hips a few times then began an undulating motion that had Changmin turn into a mess beneath him, sinewy arms sprawled out on the bed in bliss. Feeling empowered, Yunho fucked faster...harder...until that cock brushed against his prostate again and again, making Yunho see stars.

 

"Oh, shit..." Changmin seemed to be incoherent but reached up to run his hands all over Yunho, finally grasping his cock and stroking it with a strange mix of tenderness and roughness that had Yunho screaming with pleasure, hips stuttered as his world blurred in a hazy cloud of lust.

 

With an impatient growl, Changmin suddenly flipped them over, took Yunho's hips in both hands, and started thrusting into Yunho so hard the headboard knocked into the wall repeatedly. Unable to do more than spread his legs wider and cry out, " _Changmin! Changmin!_ " like a damn mantra.

 

He'd never come so hard in his life. Even as other times of their love-making spun around in his head, Yunho inwardly declared it was never like this. He reached up and tightly held on Changmin, who was trembling and releasing messily inside Yunho.

 

After collapsing, Changmin laid wet, lazy kisses on Yunho's chest, mumbling nonsense. It took Yunho a minute to figure out what he's saying, "I love you...I love you so much. You drive me crazy...I love you."

 

Warmth flooded through him as his heart hammered in his chest. He stroked Changmin's sweaty head and hugged the other closer, their perspired bodies practically sticking together.

 

"We're like that noblewoman and stepbrother..." Yunho remarked cryptically, letting the weight of the comment hang between them.

 

Changmin very carefully pulled out of Yunho and sat up, glancing back at the open passageway door and then back over at Yunho. "You - _You remember?_ "

 

A rush of emotion so strong hit Yunho all at once, making him wonder how he ever questioned loving this man. " _Everything!_ "

 

He was hoisted up abruptly, right into Changmin's arms. Squeezed so tight the air whooshed out of him, lungs burning. He savored the affection and squeezed back just as tight.

 

"You're mine again?" Changmin wondered in a small voice.

 

"I was never _not_ yours," Yunho affirmed softly. "From the moment you strutted into the mansion, looking like a million bucks gorgeous, and asking me to strip for you in your office...you've had me."

 

Changmin reared back, giving him a penetrating stare. Yunho shivered and continued on, "I'd been in love with you...I just wish I'd said it before the accident."

 

Genuine affection smoothing out Changmin's conflicted countenance as he breathed out in relief so powerful, Yunho felt it vibrating through him too. Finally, he felt complete...like he'd lost a piece of himself and now it's clicked back into place.

 

They cuddled and snoozed on and off for the rest of the night, waking up to give each other kisses...and the occasional strokes and licks to various body parts.

 

Minnie lied on the arm of the couch all night, napping but also occasionally judging them openly with glowing feline eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The main concept for the next grand photoshoot was: nudist horseback riding.

 

Yunho had on a pair of brown cowboy boots and a black Stetson.

 

And that's about it. If you don't count the baby oil smeared all over him...

 

His auburn locks fell loose and straight across his forehead, lining the top of his eyes as he threw sultry stares at the camera.

 

Hyoje almost had an aneurism as he snapped pictures of him with shaky hands. "You're perfect! Yunho, tilt your head to the side and grab Joker by his mane...fuck, YES!"

 

All the bunnies were watching his photoshoot, all waiting their turn to straddle Joker in the nude. In the past, Yunho would have felt ready to vomit from nerves with this many people surveying his naked body. Surprisingly, though, never had he felt more comfortable in his own skin as he was at that moment.

 

Needless to say, spending so much time naked in the arms of one insatiable CEO would do that to anyone, he surmised.

 

Joker turned sideways when Yunho grabbed his mane, like he wanted Hyoje to capture his good side; the stallion was practically preening at the attention. Originally, he'd been facing the camera head on, so the new position exposed Yunho's bare thigh and curve of his buttock to the viewers. Someone whistled from the crowd; he'd bank on it being Heechul.

 

Siwon goaded boisterously, "Hyoje, can I climb on too? I think Yunho and I -"

 

A sharp, throaty yell interjected from across the field - it was Changmin coming to observe the shoot. " _Get back in line, Siwon!_ "

 

If Siwon sniggered like a hyena and received a slap from Heechul, Yunho and Changmin paid it no mind, for they focused solely on each other now.

 

Changmin might be drooling.

 

Yunho's lips curved up in a gentle smirk. "You like?"

 

When Changmin seemed to unclench and get a hold of himself, he snatched the camera from a wailing Hyoje and approached Yunho's naked form, sinfully sprawled on Joker's back.

 

Leaning up until his lips brushed Yunho's ear, Changmin growled low and thick, "I hope you're comfortable, 'cause I'm gonna _fuck you bareback_ on my horse at the end of the day." Then he stepped back casually, adjusting the camera lens.

 

A breathless moan escaped Yunho's parted lips, flushed face half-buried in the stallion's dark mane.

 

Changmin snapped a picture, white teeth flashing with a wolfish grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who supported this story! It turned out much longer than I ever expected when I first started it and took such a long time to finish. Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed the ending! <333


End file.
